Spring's Symphony
by Giureedi
Summary: AU, inspired by Skip Beat...Top celebrity Wolfram pulls all kinds of strings in favor for newcomer Yuuri. How come mentioned newcomer flees and gets kidnapped in the process?What condition does the perpetrator set to trigger Yuuri's faulty memory? YxW
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything : Too bad for me, eh?

**Summary: **AU, There really isn't much more to say if I state "inspired by Skip Beat" is there? Yuuri doesn't realize what Gwendel had signed him up for... Yuuri is in for a horrible awakening... :D Yuuri X Wolfram of course, hehehe

Ok, here we go my SECOND ff, again for Kkm hehehe:D This time I'm trying to write AU, and I just noticed that changed the layouts, so I had some trouble figuring out how to upload -_- gosh, for everyone that didn't read this header, I'm sorry I forgot to edit the document once uploaded hoho. I really like Skip Beat, and I haven't seen anyone writing something like I'm planning to, so I thought that it might be nice to give it a try ^^

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"And the rose petals swirled around his face in company of a soft breeze."

_What am I thinking??? I should pay better attention to my own things._

"KYAAAA!!!! Oh my god!!! Did you see that? I think I'm going to faint!"

"He **is** the cutest after all!!"

At this moment, all the lights were directed one person in front of a white screen. His fan girls were screaming in awe every time the camera flashed, and its model shifted his weight, shaking his golden curls. Wolfram put on a hearty smile, while turning his body to a shape that showed off his pale skin for the last shot of the day.

Yuuri grumbled to himself when the girls rushed over to their idol, after he finished his shot. He had been sitting at the studio for about an hour now, listening to fanatics screaming "kyaaaa", "kyaaa" into his ear.

Scowling, he put away the script he had just opened. It was obviously time to go. Why in the world did he have to take this stupid job? Just because he was a novice, and he needed to push up his reputation by working with one of the top stars such as Wolfram, he had to go through all this trouble. And now, not even his manager was here. She had just disappeared to his office, once he _entrusted_ him to that oh so popular superstar to drive back to the agency.

Originally Yuuri had been happy and full of anticipation when he entered the set for his photo-shoot. However, only five minutes after his encounter with the high and almighty Wolfram, his mood was down the gutter and even lower.

_What the heck is he thinking???_

[Their first encounter]

Yuuri: Good evening, Wolf---, Wolfffrrr---, sorry I can't pronounce it, can I just call you Wolf? (with a sheepish smile)

Wolfram: (sneering) I guess I can't expect more from such a novice as you are, henachoko. Is that all? I'm busy.

With that he strode away towards the staff to talk about instructions.

At first, Yuuri had wondered where Wolfram's manager was. After all he was a famous celebrity, but is seemed like he ditched the poor guy who was waiting for him at the agency.

It was now 9:00 pm, time to go. Sluggishly, Yuuri stood up, and stretched. He had been sitting here and waiting for an hour after his own shoot. Now it was highly time to return to the agency and go home.

Meanwhile, the blond head the just came out of the changing room disappeared in a crowd of females, all crying out even louder. He was wondering with a little bit of awe, how Wolfram could handle the mop? How were he ever going to get home like this and most importantly, how is Yuuri going to go home, if Wolfram didn't drive him?

At that moment though, he observed a white cashmere scarf thrown into the sky just above the crowd, and all of the sudden, every single girl screamed out at her top volume jumping after it like a bunch of puppies following one dog biscuit.

Before he knew what happened, someone grabbed Yuuri's wrist and dragged him outside. A few seconds later the hand let go just as quick as it had grabbed him; he stumbled, lost balance and bumped into the blonde before him.

"Get off me, henachoko! If you don't hurry, I'll leave you behind."

With a few of his long strides Wolfram headed for the blue sports car in the parking lost in front of them. Yuuri had to jog to keep up, and just in time slid into the front seat, before the engine roared to life and turned to leave.

"Why in the world did you make me take this job Gwendel? This is terror… Do you even know that so-called Wolfram's true character? He is arrogant and rude, how am I supposed to work with him??",Yuuri frowned, folding his hands in front of him.

"Well, how many chances do you get being the second main character in a Drama? And with such a well-known celebrity too! You should be glad. End of discussion."

"Still, it just doesn't make sense. I didn't even know about it until you told me. I don't even know what it's about yet…"

"I_ guess it's better if he doesn't",_Gwendel thought to himself.

The rest of Yuuri's journey home consisted of mostly silence. Yuuri really wished he could have decided by himself. That way, he could have figured out who Wolfram was. He didn't even know what he did wrong: Friendly smile, saying hello, wasn't that all courtesy? But he really had to admit that Wolfram was at least as handsome as the rumors reported, maybe even more. He could even believe that he really was genius just as everybody else said. Yuuri sighed, maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought to watch and learn from a professional, after all this time's job was a once in a million chance.

At this moment, the car arrived at his house. Tired, and readying himself for the coming outburst, Yuuri got out of the car. The moment, he shut the door, Gwendel's car sped away. Yuuri didn't know why, but it always seemed to him that his manager was in a hurry after dropping him off. Before, he even thought that Gwendel hated him, but if that was the case, he wouldn't have accepted taking care of a novice like Yuuri…

Taking a deep breath, the teen took out his keys, to open the door. But before he could even turn it around and unlock the door, the noise of the key being put into the keyhole had caused someone to fling it open from the inside.

For a moment, Yuuri thought he could see the river that lead to the land of the dead, once again. Ever since a year ago, from the time he stepped foot in show business through a commercial, his mother had greeted him like this. And that every night after he returned from work.

"Awww Yuu-chan! Why didn't you let Mama –chan be your manager? I really looked forward working in show business…"

Exasperated Yuuri answered "You know why. If I had done that I would most likely be walking around in a cute little pink dress right now."

"Now that you mention it, I did have a really lovely design for your costume. After all, stars have to be special right?"

"Mom, I'm really tired, can I please go back to my room and rest?" With the last of his remaining strength Yuuri wriggled himself out of the suffocating embrace, and ran into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"What should I do with him? Boys are so not fun" Miko said to herself, shaking her head.

* * *

Hohoh, how was it? Thanks for reading this far

I think I have a lot to work on, since the story like isn't even fully established, so I guess this story won't be speed uploading like the last one, but maybe a little bit slower :D [not once in a month though], probably every 2nd week or so :)

I'm really exited to find out what you guys think about this? Please review!

**Since I'm really bad at trying to be funny, but want this story to be humorous, I really want to ask help or cooperation of somebody... If someone would be kind enough to offer their help please send me a Pm, alright?** Thanks a lot!


	2. Ulterior Motives

[A/N] hahaha, so sorry I didnt update sooner, by now the people eager to read this fanfic are probably gone LOL. but for finishing's sake, I'm gonna keep updating even though it might be a little bit slower :D

SO yeah, to everyone who kept reading this, or to the ones that favourited this please stay with me for the time being:D And I hope you help me with suggestions :D

TO the ones that decide to read this for the first time: Welcome to my world, and my unplanned writing :D I'm happy for any criticism, but will not take unnecessary flames :D

Please sit back and enjoy. I think this piece will be less intriguing than my "Another Fairytale" Cuz I'm apparently not a very funny writer -_- lol, but anyway, it's worth a try :D And without further ado, I'll present the second chapter of 'Spring's Symphony'.

* * *

Wolfram woke up from the wind blowing through the wide open large windows. The white frilly curtains reminded him of white birds in a clear blue sky. He lazily covered his eyes with his right arm to avoid the blinding sun. It should be still early. Noise in his living room indicated that _someone apparently_ broke into his apartment again. And surely when he sleepily entered said room, his face entered a soft darkness.

Slightly irritated he noted, still under the embrace, "Haha-ue, why do you break into my apartment on my free day?"

"Why, I heard the news of course! Gϋnter came crying towards me, telling me that you finally got that Yuuri to do this Drama with you."

With a slight blush the blonde averted his eyes to the side. "I was simply making a few recommendations. However, when I met him, he was such a henachoko! I don't even know how I should confront the directors now."

"Maybe you should give him some time, I bet he doesn't even know about your plans, maybe not even about the script.

"Hmph" He turned around towards the dressing room.

"I wonder, why you are so obsessed with him?" Supermodel Cecilie von Spitzberg asked her son with a hint of humor in her voice.

Wolfram stopped mid-track, "Because…." , before continuing heading towards the changing room.

* * *

When Yuuri entered the office of Shin Makoku productions, he was shocked to see an angel at his manager's desk. Golden Curls, purposely slightly messy, a white slightly loose flannel shirt with tight pants, Wolfram looked like he just came from a TV set. He was bending down towards Gwendel, talking in a soft velvet voice that Yuuri had never heard from this rude guy before. The only words he could make out were his own name –wow, so they were talking about him-, "please" – was it possible for such a guy without manners to ever even pronounce such words?-, and "thank you" – gratefulness, from that guy???

But what could be so important as to come back immediately and talk to _his_ manager? Yuuri was utterly confused when he shyly knocked on the door.

Both heads snapped around by the sound.

"You're late, henachoko." Wolfram gracefully passed by, not without giving a last condescending glance.

For some reason, Yuuri felt just _slightly_ annoyed. Unlike someone else, he had to go to school and such! His previously good mood ruined, the teen walked towards his manager's desk.

He put his head into his hand. "Why was Wolfram here?"

"Your drama, Spring's Symphony script has arrived. Since you promised to join, you can't take it back anymore. For your information, Wolfram has his free day today and will be taking over the task as your manager temporarily, due to my being extremely busy."

"Excuse me?" Yuuri choked. There was no way both of them could stay together for more than three minutes in peace. Yuuri plus Wolfram, could just not work (very very bad combination.)

"You heard me. Your next job is in half an hour, and ten minutes away."

"Aren't you supposed to be my manager? You're assigned to me!"

"I don't think it's the right time for arguments, you know just as well as I do, that I have to clean up the mess you created at your last three advertising jobs."

Yuuri gulped, the last three jobs had been a disaster, even though it might not look like it in the end results. He still could not understand how the director wanted to force him into this hideous pink frilly gown. Just thinking about it gave him Goosebumps, and his protests caused a one month long strike.

With hanging shoulders he walked towards the storm. He had now 25 minutes left for his next job. As expected, Wolfram had been waiting for him outside, sleeping with his back to the wall. A pleasant warm aura spread around the double black: _He actually looks cute when he's not having one of his not-so-rare rants. _

"What are you staring at me? Am I that handsome?"

It was embarrassing to be caught staring, even more so caught by another guy.

Wolfram was shocked when his eyes, averting from a flushed Yuuri, turned towards the clock on the wall. 20 minutes left until 2pm.

The next seconds of Yuuri's life past in a complete blur: One moment he was still standing in front of his manager's office, the other, he was dragged and thrown inside a familiar car.

"Henachoko! Do you know what time it is? There are only 15 minutes left until your next job starts! Do you _intend_ to cause trouble again? After all the trouble I went to get you another job?" Wolfram was furious and that lead to life threatening experiences in more than one way. Internally, Yuuri was praying for his safety, he already stopped counting the red lights they had passed, and he slowly felt like rather being a top celebrity, Wolfram could as well make it into the top ranks of stunting.

But what seemed to be even more threatening than the demise of his physical body was the fear that erupted from watching Wolfram's facial expressions. At one point it almost seemed like a smirk, then a frown, a slight blush, and anger beyond compare until finally his visage hardened into an indifferent mixture of everything thrown together: it was really hard to describe.

Only when the oasis in the heat that built up inside the car, came in sight did Yuuri sense a feeling of safety. He suddenly felt more than motivated to leave the car and run towards the studio.

Nevertheless, having learnt manners, Yuuri could not help but bring out a nervous "thanks", before he jumped into a run towards the studios.

* * *

Wolfram's POV:

Wolfram watched as Yuuri hurried across the parking lot into the door to studio 1. He didn't even have enough time to say "good luck", or something close to that.

With both hands still on the steering wheel of his car, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could still remember that day clearly:

[A/N]: hahaha, I wrote this part long time after I watched the last episode of Kyou Kara Maouh, and since I started playing "Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney", the word "Edgeworth" keeps flicking through my head as I write this, hahaha  considerably distracted…. Lol

[flashback]

It was a very lively night. Lively for most of the party guests, but for one particular blonde, it was simply an empty hole surrounded by a gleaming shell of opulence. He did not understand the difference of this ball from all the others Cecilie von Spitzberg was invited to. In one corner there would be a mountain of men gaping at one woman, and in the other continues business as usual with couples talking, eating or dancing.

Why was Wolfram here? Why was a child of merely 5 tender years even in such a place where running and playing was prohibited? Even his brothers were either busy with work or talking to guests whether out of politeness or interest.

The flashing lights from a ceiling covered in lavish frescoes blinded his eyes, only to make his heart feel more distant. Why did no one care?

Wolfram found a reclusive spot behind a huge Greco-styled column. From there he could see the whole city through the huge open windows that lead to a balcony. It was nice smelling fresh air, and staring into the full moon that was his only solace. Unknowingly, he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around. Slow tears crept their way along his cheeks as he put his chin on his knees, sinking into a state of numbness.

"Hey, you want to get some of those Chicken wings with me? It's my first time here… It's kind of scary over there…" a boy squat down opposite to him.

Wolfram opened his eyes to confront two round charcoal orbs staring at him. It was a young boy, about the same age as him. He was scratching the back of his head, while wearing a sheepish smile. Realizing his own condition, the blond immediately wiped away the salty liquid with the back of his hand.

"I'm Yuuri, Yuuri Shibuya, nice to meet you" the boy introduced himself, still smiling

"W-Wolfram von Bielefeld" Wolfram answered with the ghost of a smile, "Henachoko! What took you so long to find me? The Chicken wings are going to be all gone, slowpoke!"

Yuuri was shocked at those accusations at first, but didn't have enough time to delve over it too much as Wolfram packed his wrist and pulled him towards the long food table, smiling to his heart's content.

_Finally it felt like the sun had illuminated his heart. An angel has come from heaven to free me from the chains of society, just like in the many fairytales Mama told me. Thank you Yuuri, because you are the one that was able to open my heart. I shall never be tied down again. Thank you from the bottom of my heart._

With that in mind, the two little boys who found each other, attacked the buffet table, where shocked adults jumped out of their way with Jennifer Shibuya barely able to stifle her laughter. Not for nothing did she tell her son about the starving puppy in the shadow of the column.

* * *

I have to confess that I havent watched Kyou Kara Maoh for quite a while now, so please forgive me for any wrong details :D And if you have any suggestions for the better of my story I warmly welcome those.

Please REad and Review... See you in Chapter 3 :D


	3. Spilled Milk

Haha, I think I'm feeling guilty for leaving my faithful readers for so long, waiting for the last chapter. So, I sped up :)) lol I'm so proud, that I wrote this in one day :) But actually, I have a few holes left in my plotline, which include amidst other's also some stuff next chapter. SO that one could take a little longer, unless some of my readers give me an AWESOME IDEA :D

I found myself more comfortable writing from Wolfram's mind. I don't know why but maybe I think myself more in a Wolfram way hahaha. Still, I think Yuuri's just super cute and deserves to be one of my main characters :)

I present to you: Chapter 3!!!

* * *

*knock, knock, knock*

Wolfram groaned, he could not believe that he actually fell asleep on the steering wheel. Blinking, he tried to rub away the black stars shrouding his sight, when he heard another knocking. His watched assured him that already a number of hours had passed; that had could only have been the result of his mother waking him up so early in the morning.

Minutes later, his sluggish brain seemed to recall an important realization that explained the knocking on his tinged windows: He had dropped Yuuri off here earlier, and forgotten to go upstairs to the studios with him, what a failure! Sure enough, when Wolfram opened the window in the drivers side, he stared into those familiar large opaque eyes, that kept amazing him.

"Woah, _the _Wolfram von Bielefeld, _my _temporary manager fell asleep on the steering wheel" a sarcastically grinning Yuuri stared at him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hmph!" The blond huffed, clearly offended.

To his surprise, Yuuri quickly walked to the other side of the cart, signalizing Wolfram to open the door, and then slid into the passenger seat, while putting his hand on Wolfram's shoulder. For a moment the manager thought Yuuri was crying, but the next moment the double black broke out into roaring laughter.

"Hahaha, you should see your face! That was priceless! Do you know how I feel now? That was an exact copy of you!" He continued sniggering.

Wolfram felt the heat rise up to his cheeks, not only because it was obvious that he was very agitated, but also because he could still feel the warm hand on his shoulder giving him a tingly feeling. Suddenly, driving out of the parking lot seemed like an extremely challenging task as he kept his eyes away from the angelic smile that looked so adorable on the person sitting next to him, and onto the road where they belong.

He sighed. "You're acting skills are horrifying…"

The laughter stopped effectively; Wolfram smirked: "You should continue practicing; you wouldn't be able to act out my personality in the next hundred years..."

At this statement, Yuuri took away his hand – much to Wolfram's silent dismay – and folded them again. His face in a frown and his eyebrows pressed together in thought he argued: "…but you did look seriously in shock! Hehehe, I'll take a picture next time I get this reaction…"

Wolfram groaned: he hated photos. His mother had stalked him on all possible occasions when he was little. It was nothing to be proud of, but Wolfram learned to wear pink frilly dresses before he learned how to wear pants – and that was when you count the time he pulled both arms through the legs of his first pants. Even when little Wolfram ran away to the hide in the fridge, his Cecilie had followed him with a flashing camera, shouting "Oh my god, this is so cute, Wolfie in the fridge!"

He shook away a shiver that was now running down his spine. He never feared those cameras, they used for professional photo shoots, the big ones. Even though those represented the ones with the big flashes, there was no reaction. However, put one of those little Canon Digital Cameras into his line of sight, and one could see the oh so awesome Wolfram von Bielefeld disappear in clouds of dust.

While passing by a little café that played soft classical music, Wolfram remembered something that Gwendel gave him before they left the office. He groaned: time to face disaster.

Nervously, he pulled over to the side of the road, inwardly readying himself for the coming explosion.

"Why are we stopping?" Yuuri asked curiously.

_Funny for someone to ask when he doesn't even know where he's going…_

"Well, Gwendel gave me the script for the drama; we are going to be in. It's in the backseat, go get it and skim through. Remember though, you cannot back out anymore."

"Yeah, yeah… whatever you say Yuuri grumbled as he grabbed the thick script from behind.

Wolfram felt his pulse rise as he watched Yuuri's eyes flip from left right across the pages. The unbearable silence that stretched in the car except for the shuffling of paper did not help his mind calm down.

On the outside, he may have looked like he always did, but on the inside he was debating with himself whether to stick his fingers into his ears, or to leave the car altogether. He decided for the first idea, when Yuuri surprisingly put down the script, sighed and grinned towards him.

_Why is he so calm?_

"Spring's Symphony…That's actually a nice idea… Interesting…which one is my role?" Yuuri asked with honest excitement in his voice.

There was a painful long silence in which Yuuri kept grinning enthusiastically, not noticing the current state of situation, therefore adding fuel to the fire.

_Can you still call yourself actor if you're not even aware of what role you have when you take a job???_

"Well, with me playing Yuki Sakurai, you're playing Kanae Matsuri, Yuuri. I can't believe…"Wolfram glared at his opposite's widening eyes, until he realized his fatal mistake.

Yuuri didn't understand the awkward silence that hung in the air, but all he could do was continue smiling, so he did. However, seeing as Wolfram's face turned deeper and deeper shades of red made him not only worry about his life, but also about his opposite's health.

"Well, with me playing Yuki Sakurai, you're playing Kanae Matsuri, Yuuri. I can't believe…"

He didn't listen any further than that, for all of the sudden Yuuri's mind was invaded by little demons in tiny pink dresses, shouting at him "Kanae, Kanae, Kanae, Kanae…" His world began to spin with the little devils jumping around everywhere, while the headache grew nonetheless.

"Uhh, wait… I think you got it wrong…Kanae… is a girl…"

"I'm never wrong, of course she is!"

"So…I'm?" He mumbled his eyes barely able to keep open; he wanted to just squeeze his eyes close in denial.

"You're Kanae obviously!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I'M A GUUUYYY!!!!!!!!

Poor Wolfram was caught off guard, not plugging something into his ears at the right time. After the shouting, he had to first shake off the temporary deafness for a few minutes. By then, Yuuri had calmed down from his heaving after his outburst.

"I am not playing a girl." He simply stated. "Not again."

"So I suppose you _did_ play a girl before? It's not that hard" Wolfram snickered.

"No, no, no… I REFUSE." With that he slammed the car door shut and ran for the next bus station.

What right did Wolfram have to make him into the scapegoat? Why was it always him to be the one having to dress as a girl?

This was exactly like last time.

"Why do I have to play Kanae?" he asked exasperatedly.

"The director figured it would be the most suitable job for you."

"Why don't _you _superstar play her?"

"Because I _am_ that great, I will be Yuki."

Yuuri felt his control slip when he stormed out the car towards the closest train station.

_This was exactly the same, exactly the same situation as those three jobs a while ago._

He had a sneaking suspicion that his mother had used her connections and showed his baby pictures, full in princess dresses, to the board directors of Shin Makoku productions.

Yuuri would not play another girl; it would be utterly embarrassing.

Walking by a shop that closed due to bankruptcy in the Underground, Yuuri happened to see his reflection: Medium-short black hair, combined with black round eyes, and a tanned face… Well, he _did_ look slightly feminine with his big eyes and smooth skin, but then there was someone much, much, much more feminine then he could ever imagine being: Wolfram.

_He probably even knows how to use make-up…_

So far, he had not yet seen a paler, but more beautiful skin, glistening golden locks and most importantly eyes that resembled deep green lakes, inviting him to sink into its deep abyss of no return.

Yuuri snapped out of his daydream and slammed his fist against the black glass, smirking to himself.

_"That's not him, definitely not Wolfram. Wolfram is no vulnerable doll; instead, he is that arrogant presumptuous and probably gay actor." _A voice inside his head argued.

He growled at his thought, when he felt a hand touch his shoulders. However, when he turned around to see who it was, a sudden darkness engulfed him, together with a sharp pain in the back of his head.

Wolfram cringed internally when he heard the car door slam shut. _Argh, I knew this was not going to be easy…_

Hastily, he stepped out the car, turned around to lock it, before dashing after his escapee.

However, the important actor had never felt the need to make any use of public transportation before, therefore was slow in detecting subway stations, unlike Yuuri, who was a regular.

Eyes set, he ran into a few people. A small "sorry" appeared on his lips, before he continued his search.

Downstairs, he groaned. How could the world turned against him, putting unnecessarily many crowds of people that queued up for tickets!

Startled, he turned around, only to have about a dozen of girls screaming into his right ear.

_Twenty girls that recognized me…Damn! And nothing to sacrifice this time!_

All of the sudden, he spotted the familiar medium-short haircut; he had been looking for, and began to run.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted sternly. And despite being out of breath, he yanked the black hair when no one answered.

"OW! ARE YOU STUPID, YOU CRAZY LITTLE…"

_Uh- oh, I guess that's not Yuuri…_

In front of him stood an extremely aggressive tomboy with her gang, ready to rip him apart, when suddenly her eyes turned to produce little sparkles and turned into anime heart-eyes, upon recognizing who stood in front of her. Wolfram couldn't hold back a gasp when she squeezed both sides of his cheek until they were burning red. It was terrible. It _hurt_ terribly, too.

"ROOOAAAR!!! WOLFY! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU, HONEY. I KNEW YOU LOVE ME TOO!"

The blonde rubbed his now swollen and pink cheeks when he realized the group of girls fighting over who caused his "blush". In panic, and with eyes wide open, Wolfram shook off first the girl clinging to his left arm, then waist and finally the one yanking his precious locks to continue his quest for his colleague.

"GO GET MY SWEETCAKE FOR ME!!!" the tomboyish girl instructed her minions, when she realized Wolfram making his way to the door with the sign, that bore the green running man, on it.

_Amazing! Now they have become thirty vicious ladies…_

BANG

The blonde's head snapped to his left in the middle of making out escape routes. A hand, curled into a fist, just now slammed against a dark glass window. The sleeves slid down to reveal a blue G-Shock. _That is Yuuri's._

Wolfram's eyes wandered to the person's head, detecting Yuuri's familiar hair.

"Yuuri, finally found you!" He put his hand carefully on the other's shoulder – just to make sure…

The – hopefully boy this time - turned around in surprise.

_Finally!_

Wolfram grinned.

Nevertheless, apparently, it did not last long. Rough hands pushed past Wolfram and caused him to fall into the emerging crowd of girls, ready to tear him – or his clothes- into shreds.

He blinked. Yuuri, who had been standing in front of him a second ago, disappeared into thin air.

_Escaped! What a pain!__ He is going to pay for making me say "Sorry" to so many random people!_

This meant that Wolfram would have to plan a visit to the Shibuya's later that day. Yuuri was going to taste a piece of his mind! So much about professionalism…

But first, there were those girls he had to handle. He sighed, turning to face a stampede.

* * *

Thanks for reading this far with me :D I'd love it if you guys reviewed. I'm open to reasonable criticism, but despise baseless flames :) I'm so happy this one chapter turned to be at least a little longer. Hahaa, now it can almost compare in length with my other fanfic :D

~Always trying to please you guys~ 'til next chapter!

PS: I'm open for suggestions, as the story line is not fully devevloped ^^


	4. Calm before the Storm

Hey people! Here is the next update. It took me long, but it's pretty long itself. For some reason, I didn't know where to stop. I noticed also, that this story will be a very long one *sigh*.

I did research a little more, but didn't finish all the episodes again, so there will be room for error. Please inform me if there is. I like correcting my stuff. This time I even checked parts of what I wrote…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters; else there would be a Princess Giureedi somewhere in the series engaged to Wolfram…hehehe

**Summary:** Now my story is getting a rolling start. Yuuri actually is about to find out the bad news...

I love fluff, and my writing style flourishes in depressing scenes. However, this fanfiction is supposed to be a happy and slightly funny, though it's hard for me to write in this new style. REmember, this is also my first AU, so I hope you guys stay with me :)

* * *

Chapter 4 start:

Wolfram sat in Gwendel's office, endlessly tapping his index finger, while reading a book on Calculus. There was an exam in a few days and he wasn't going to give away his position as role model student. Besides, he had to wait for that henachoko to get home at first, before he gave him another spanking. Gwendel had been extremely busy lately, and wasn't in his office, but he knew that the key was inside that stuffed animal Gwendel had proudly named "Ka-chan" and wrapped around the doorknob. It was kind of obvious.

Finished reading the last chapter, Wolfram looked at his phone: _Yuuri should be home by now._ He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note, which described Yuuri's current situation, and telling the manager not to worry. Then, he grabbed the key from the desk, locked the door and hid it back in its previous place.

On the way to the parking lot, the blond looked through different doors, making sure everything was alright to report to his mother. He sighed. What would he give for a manager who would do all this for him? But no, Conrad had to decide on joining the paperwork section, therefore disappearing from the face of the earth in paper, instead of helping his brother out.

When he had first started almost every reporter had asked him why he didn't have a manager despite being that famous. It's not like he did not have one. The problem was, that his manager was utterly useless. Gϋnter was obsessive about Yuuri ever since he set foot into this company, going as far as crying whole nights because Gwendel got the manager job. Wolfram had a sneaking suspicion that he somewhere built something like a sanctuary committed to Yuuri, just thinking about it made his stomach turn.

It was now starting to get dark, when Wolfram pulled up in front of Henachoko's house. This wimp was going to hear a piece of his mind. Grumpily, he tossed the door close, before stepping in front of the door. Apparently, he had been expected, because the moment he stretched out a hand to knock, the door opened.

"It was about time, you realize my fury…" he mumbled to himself.

But Wolfram was surprised when he looked into the worried face of Jennifer.

"Wolf-chan? Have you seen Yuu-chan? He hasn't come home yet, even though he usually comes on time. I thought he was with you today." She looked around, as if expecting her son to jump out of the corner any moment.

_I don't like the sound of this._ Despite his bad feeling, Wolfram gently pushed past the crying Jennifer into the living room, where he sat down on the sofa.

Between sobs the host brought tea, before she started narrating of Yuuri's missing. _That woman really has something for the dramatic side. Yuuri probably went over to a friend's house, thereby forgetting to inform his mother, as reckless as he is._

"He _always_ calls, if he goes over to a friend."

_Maybe he forgot this time…_

"I called all his friends already!!"

_What? You have all those phone numbers? I have to go and check them…Wait! That means that he is _not _over at a friend's house. Where is he? _Jennifer had now successfully worried Wolfram, both of them close to panic. [Apparently the both have a side for drama]

"What about school? Maybe he stayed at school, and played baseball, forgetting time? I would guess so; he always gets absorbed into his own world when he gets on the field. Or maybe he has a Calculus exam and is cramming for it? ['_I'm sure he does, I do too'_ he thought to himself.] I'm sure he will be fine." Wolfram sounded more like he tried to convince himself, really. But it had the wanted effect, and calmed Jennifer a little.

"That boy! I knew it! He must have forgotten time!" But it became evident that neither of them really believed that. It was too un-Yuuri-like.

"I will see what I can do at home, and keep the phone lines open. I doubt I would be able to suppress the shouting, he has signed himself up for." In fact, Wolfram was about to dash towards the door to call every security guard available to him, but reason told him that he needed to stay calm and think of places Yuuri could be, without attracting too much attention. With all his focus on not panicking, staying calm and not running out, driving at full speed, just to kill himself, he set down the tea cup and hastily mumbled a "See you later, Mama-san!" , before dashing into the vehicle and driving at maximum limited speed towards his apartment.

* * *

"Wolfram?"

When Yuuri came back to consciousness, a blur of blond shrouded his sight. However, the moment he wanted to get up from his lying position a delicate finger held his forehead, and therefore his body in a lying position.

"No, no, no…It seems that our guest is not fully awake yet." A light, but joyful voice said apparently to itself.

_What? I've never heard this voice before? Who could it be?_

As if on cue, the door slammed somewhere in front of him and all the memories prior to that strange awakening flooded his mind. It had been very queer indeed: one moment he was frustrated about acting another female role, and the other he heard someone calling him before everything went into obscurity.

_But who was that guy?_

Carefully, he stood up from what seemed to be a sofa. The sun had gone down already, making it harder for him to feel his way to the wall. According to his sense of touch the room had to be rather big; twice, he fell over an armchair, and once he ran against a low table. Of course it could also have been his clumsiness, but at last he found the smooth cool of a – nearby he thought – wall.

He remembered his mother telling him about captured fugitives that had to feel their way along the walls, because that was where most likely the doors were. In this case, Yuuri though that the light switch had to be close to the door somewhere. After about twenty minutes of walking into another dozen of armchairs and running his hands across vertical lined tapestry Yuuri's little finger finally came in contact with a little knob. Upon turning said knob, the room lit up, revealing an apparently very large sitting hall.

_Woah! I have never seen such a big room. _He was wrong. In fact, he stood in an opulent bedroom. Only, the little canopy ebony bed far in the corner was out of sight.

One side of the large chamber was entirely made of long windows, though he could not see any balcony beyond. In fact, he could not see anything beyond. During his absence of mind the sky had already turned dark.

* * *

_Where could he be? _Wolfram paced up and down his apartment with Cecilie's eyes following him. He didn't even bother to close the balcony door, even though the night wind had begun to lower the room temperature. In the end the worried woman stood up to close the gaping door, while her son took out his cell phone for the tenth time, checking the time, and then dialing Yuuri's home phone number. Who knew why that stupid wimp didn't have a cell phone?

Nevertheless, the only one to pick up would be an equally apprehensive Jennifer, asking for the same news, he h ad been inquiring for about 2 hours, namely: Where did Yuuri disappear to?

"Maybe he just went over to visit a friend?" His mother asked, hopeful to relieve his son of the anxiety, though she knew that had little effect.

"He would have told me about that. I saw him, and I think he heard me shouting at him, but the next moment he was just gone? Haha-ue, he couldn't be that mad at me, could he? He wouldn't just disappear on me, would he?"

This time, the mother laid a soothing arm around Wolfram, who did not oppose to the – usually embarrassing - embrace.

That moment, Woflram's phone began vibrating strongly, causing its owner to jump.

"Yuuri?", he couldn't help but hope that Yuuri would call him, even though according to logic, he'd call his mother first. "Where are you?"

"tsk, tsk , tsk…"

_Uh-oh, I know this voice too well…_

His face must have paled, because Cecilie's expression turnd from confused to shock to extreme worry.

Wolfram who immediately recognizing his cocky voice [Yeah right, and he himself isn't or what?], switched tones into one that could rival the caller's, in arrogance that is, "What do you want?"

"Oh my, aren't we stressed tonight? I bet you missed my voice as much as I missed yours."

"Precisely…I still despise you as much as you me, what is your reason for calling me?" He hissed.

"I wouldn't hang up on me so soon if I were you, since I have valuable information."

"What?"He snapped back. _I really don't need this now..._

"Have you ever seen newcomer Yuuri truly astonished by only seeing a 2500 square feet bedroom, - on top of it- a film set? And he hasn't even realized that yet!"

Wolfram gasped. "How do you know about Yuuri?"

"I have been watching him. Actually he just arrived a few hours ago. I barely had a word with him ye-"

"How did he get there?"

"My, my, I didn't even say where yet. At first I asked them to have a little private conversation with you, but unfortunately people can't distinguish between you and Yuu-chan here. If you ask me, I consider that option impossible, given the fact that even your hair color is different…"

Watching his reactions Cecilie observed her son going another shade whiter.

"Why are you doing this?" Wolfram was shocked. _This is kidnapping!_

"Let's say I don't agree with some of Shin Makoku's future plans."

"You _do_ know that this is kidnapping, and that we can take legal action?"

"As long as Yuuri remembers, I _would_ be in trouble. But I doubt it. By the way, he just agreed to have another cup of tea with me. Time is running, I have to go. See you in a bit, I guess."

_You bet on it!_

Apprehensive to Wolfram's face color change from white to red, Cecilie whispered "What happened to Yuuri?"

"He is in Small Shimaron, and I'm going to go get him."

Simultaneous to his last statement, Woflram stood up, grabbed his coat, and stepped into the night air.

* * *

Suddenly, Yuuri heard two knocks on the door that snapped him out of a dreamlike trance resulting from fatigue, and unexplainable events. The doors opened, and a small figure, not much taller than he, stepped into the room. The door closed, leaving him alone with the same mysterious blond person, he had almost confused with Wolfram in his daze. However, now they looked completely different.

"Welcome, Yuuri!"

"Uhhm, hi Mr. …"

"Saralegui, but call me Sara, since I will be calling you Yuuri." The stranger introduced himself with a soft smile.

"Have some tea." Yuuri honestly could not remember seeing tea ware on the table when he arrived, but with his clouded mind, things weren't really accurate either.

"How did I get here?"

Saralegui took his time, taking a sip from his steaming beverage, before proceeding to reply "I made sure to engage special service to pick you up, but you must have hit your head on the car door of the limousine."

"Oh!" That was embarrassing and explained everything. Sheepishly, Yuuri scratched the back of his head, a habit he executed whenever someone else figured out his clumsiness.

"To be honest, I have a favor to ask you, just a request from a fellow actor such as you are." _Now that he mentions it, I do remember seeing his face somewhere…_

"Sure, I'm glad to help!" At least this person was friendly, unlike Wolfram. He shuddered at the though of their first meeting, he had been so happy to see a top celebrity, but bitterly disappointed when hearing all the insults. The man – he thought – wore a long garment that reminded him of something oriental, the long straight blond hair was now curled up on his head and stuck to place with a hair needle, very neat indeed.

"In fact, here are the papers. I filled them out already. It will be a good push for your career. Just give these to Gwendal, I'm sure he understands. I really do need your help."

"How would I help?"

"The day after tomorrow, there will be a photo shoot here, in this room ['_so this was a film set' _Yuuri realized], and I need the photographer asked me to find and extra for the shoots. And my choice fell on you."

"Sure!" Yuuri said with a smile. He was always happy to help, and it wasn't like he was seen a lot anyway.

Saralegui handed over the paper, before angling his head in thought. "You look tired, Yuuri. Maybe you should rest; you can go home tomorrow. There is a bed right over there, just for resting actors. I will have another cup of tea with you later, alright?"

"uhhm." Yuuri nodded heavily. His vision did become blurrier and blurrier. He set his teacup on the tray, watched Sara walk away through open doors, before slumping into the sofa he was sitting in. _Wolfram…_

* * *

_[Flashback:]_

"…_I wish you all good luck in the new school year, may you all adjust quickly into our community. Thank you, I look forward seeing you this year."_

_Finishing the last part of his speech for the new students in the new school year, Wolfram stepped from the podium to immediately disappear from the stage. He had to file one more folder before his next job. It had always been the same since he started acting as student body president: Every year he was expected to hold a welcoming speech to the new students. He hated that speech, since nobody listened anyway, a waste of time._

_However, upon walking through the Sakura garden path that connected the auditorium with the main school building, he noticed three trouble makers. He sighed. In his whole presidency, he had forgotten count of how many time he had ordered his subordinates to warn those blockheads. This time their victim was a black haired freshman, probably one of those new students he just talked to, a few moments ago. It didn't look like a casual chat._

"_Oi! What are you guys doing again? Shouldn't you by now be scraping chewing gum off desks?"_

"_Who are you to tell-" One of them started, but fell silent as Wolfram raised his brow in a questioning manner._

"_Are you challenging me?" he stemmed a hand one his hip._

"_Nope"_

_It was fun watching such big guys shrink together in front of a boy who was shorter than them. But everyone on the campus knew who had won last year's national fencing competition, so silence became gold. Later, he would quit the club in favor of his ever growing career, but it was a well known fact that one particularly bothersome offender had ended up in the nursery with severe cuts and scrapes all over his body after a 'private conversation' with him._

"_Off you go."_

"_Yes sir!"_

_Wofram smiled, pleased to know that he still had authority. Then, he turned his attention to the newcomer who was still staring open-mouthed, like so many other new students who witnessed the procedures for the first time._

"_Name?" he asked out of routine, while bending down to pick up –with one hand- the books that had fallen on the grass during the assault._

"_Shibuya Yuuri, sir!" The boy saluted, obviously shocked._

"_You don't need to-" _

_Wolfram did not finish his sentence. An usually intolerable act. Not today, though. He froze upon hearing the name, and staring into round charcoal eyes that kept smiling at him, more and more curious. Memories filled his mind, of his childhood, accompanying his flirtatious mother on yet another ball. His brain registered those gleaming orbs staring so intently back at him from that same night, before they disappeared, leaving behind disappointment. Now they were back._

"_Uhrm, what is _your_ name?"_

_He winced, before realizing that he had unconsciously leaned closer to the source of relaxation lying in those obscure eyes. Too close, he was only a few inches away from the boy._

_With a little more determination necessary, than he thought, Wolfram backed off._

"_Yuuri Shibuya, huh?"_

_Leaving the question hanging in the air, the president turned around and calmy walked towards the main building. _This year was going to be interesting…

_Yuuri just stared at the back of the strange person that had just helped him out, but strangely walked away without answering. He still felt the intense gaze of the stranger, sternly scrutinizing him. _I'm glad he didn't notice my blush,_ he thought._

_As if on cue, Sakura flower petals whirled through the air, creating a fairytale frame around that mysterious person. _

* * *

I do have to note that this chapter was kind of an –on the whim- idea I had. Oh, and thanks A LOT to [**Shakuya**] who inspired me to use Saralegui as a character. I honestly forgot about him, since I'm not his greatest fan… sorry to all the saralegui fans. If you don't like it, don't make yourselves suffer. I warn you, he will not be rational in this fanfiction. [I express my dislike openly.]

Thanks for reading this far, I really do appreciate it. Review for further brilliant ideas, please. I had one in the last batch of reviews, and I am forever grateful. :D


	5. Behind the scenes

Woah! My story is getting longer, and longer, and I wrote faster and faster... -for now, that is...I'm happy, that I finished this chapter so quickly, but I wish I could have changed the setting more often *sigh*

Note: I will not post Disclaimers and Summaries anymore, one time is enough, one explanation is enough. Refer to Chapter 4 and below for Summery and Disclaimers, also in the following chapters.

To **Shakuya:** **Sorry for not replying. I don't really have an excuse, but I'm gonn abe sure to reply next time :") I do agree with you on the story flow part. Story flow rly _is_ my weakness... Oh, and the flashbacks are meant to make sense later through the story, so don't worry about that [I hope I didn't misunderstand.] Your idea is interesting, I'll think about it :) Thanks for being so faithful!**

I had kind of fun writing this one, I don't know why myself... This fanfiction is not intended as novel, but as a fun piece of writing, unlike my other story "Another Fairytale", so please excuse and helo me correct the little errors that are sure to occur.

Also, please don't be angry with me for what I did to Sara. Furthermore, for some of you faithful readers, there will be not "fitting" or "weird" parts in this chapter. Cards on the table, I don't find them strange and I reread my stuff, but that's cuz I'm probably weird, making my story weird too :D I call it special, lol. However, in cases of contradiction, please inform me, some of them I put there to catch your attention, but some are not on purpose.

* * *

Chapter 5:

On this particular morning, Yuuri awoke painfully. For some reason the big baldachin bed in the corner of the marvelous room had shrunk over night, because the moment he turned over to stretch a little, he fell off the bed.

_Owww!_

Looking around the little cramped room he was now in, Yuuri recognized it as his own. What a big difference to that awesome film set! While he was still rubbing his behind, he heard steps running from outside. Seconds later, someone slammed his poor door open with full force. He winced inwardly. In front of him stood Wolfram, face heated, into what Yuuri could only deduce as – impossible, but true- worried look, followed by his mother who wore an equal expression. However, when hers turned into a genuine smile a few minutes upon checking the room, his turned into its usual mocking visage.

"So you fell off the bed, hennachoko? Hurry up! There is a meeting in half and hour, and I don't want to be late!"

Yuuri wrinkled his forehead in confusion. _Why am I here? Wasn't I at that wonderful place before?_

As if reading his mind, Wolfram explained with a sigh. "Last night I picked you up from Small Shimaron, remember? You were only half awake, what a sight." He grunted as if remembering something extremely disgusting.

"Oh!"

"Get dressed!!!" The door slammed shut. _Wow, now I _do_ feel kidnapped, in my own house…_

Nevertheless, within minutes Yuuri stood fully dressed in the living room, where Wolfram sat on the sofa. However, noticing his presence, Wolfram shoved whatever he was reading hastily into his bag.

"By the way, it is still early. Why are you here so early, Wolfram?"

"Do you think I ever come late to work, unlike you, henachoko?"

That was enough to shut Yuuri up and follow the blonde sulkily. He still had many questions to ask the other, but right about now, it looked like Wolfram was about to explode, in unfriendliness, that is.

Jennifer chuckled to herself, as she watched the two boys leave through the door. '_Smart move Wolfram, evading explaining why you stayed over night…'_

* * *

'_Should, or should I not tell him?'_ Yuuri pondered by himself, hand on his chin like a real detective. He had been sitting in Wolfram's car awhile, when he noticed the dashboard reading 7 o'clock in the morning. '_The company doesn't open until 8…Maybe he got the time wrong…' _He quickly reached into his bag to pull out a cell phone, but that also showed the same time. Sighing, he decided to speak up: "Wolfram, what time is it?"

"There is a clock in here, Yuuri" The opposite answered, impatiently pointing to the dashboard Yuuri had been observing for ten minutes.

"But it says 7 o' clock…"

"So it does." It took Wolfram a lot of focus, not to slip a smirk.

"But you said we had a meeting…"

"So I did." He answered innocently.

"The company doesn't open until 8, Wolf" Yuuri complained "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Firstly, you woke up yourself, secondly there _is _a meeting." Wolfram smirked.

"Hey! But I could have gone to sleep again! – _Wait! – _What weekday is it, Wolf?"

Wolfram's smile just grew wider, along with Yuuri's eyes. It was too fun watching this predictable person react.

"Why, it's Monday of course, you're going to school, hennachoko!"

_Ah!_ "The meeting!!!" Yuuri exclaimed while putting his fist in his hand. "Wait, how do you know about the student council meeting?" he asked suspiciously.

Wolfram, who had seen that question coming, had a perfectly plausible excuse prepared: "A manager should know everything about the subject he or she manages. Gwendel of course has a file about you that he lent me." _And I did not take it during his absence… After all, that file was much more interesting than Calculus…_

"Oh!" Yuuri was surprised, and smiled at the attention he got, but when he turned around, Wolfram just glared at him in his usual manner, his mind, though, concentrating on something else. It so happened, that they arrived at the still empty school gates.

"Get out, don't be late!" Wolfram shouted harshly, but Yuuri who slowly got accustomed to the strict treatment simply shrugged it off as one of Wolfram's unexplainable fits, and opened the door.

"I still have 5 minutes! Geese, thanks Wolfram!" Yuuri thanked before walking to the school building.

_Yeah right, 5 minutes! Easy for _you_ to say…_

With that he sped up towards a nearby parking lot, calculating the time he had left for his appearance in mind.

* * *

Yuuri enjoyed breathing the air around the campus; it always gave him a strange feeling of comfort. He also liked to simply stare at the sky in relaxation, but he couldn't afford relishing in nature, when a meeting was scheduled in two minutes. When he had watched the blonde speed away, it almost looked like he was in a hurry. _Strange…_

Shaking off his suspicions, Yuuri entered the office, in which the meeting was held. The room was empty except for a person in the corner, reading the newspaper. He never knew this person, but whenever he entered this room, he would sit there reading his newspaper, so that upon little thought Yuuri baptized the guy "Newspaper guy".

"Morning!" he said cheerfully, though all the other did was raising his hand in appreciation.

Satisfied, Yuuri sat in his usual place, waiting for the other members to come in, well actually 2 members; it was a small meeting with him as the vice president, a treasurer and a secretary. He still could not believe, how he won the election to becoming vice, but somehow he suspected girls' involvement.

The moment he had stepped into class, rumors had started spreading, and girls had been confessing to him… He rejected all of them though, using the same excuse – namely, "It would be unfair for the other girls" – over and over again. But for some reason, instead of being written off as "boring", his popularity soared, with "Oh my god, he's so caring! Let's make him Vice!"

It was weird really, to see him do all the decisions, and signing all the paper work, but as vice he had at least enough authority to do the best for his school.

There was only one problem: Even being the vice president, he had never seen the actual president… Whatever he had to do was delivered per mail or messages from teachers. Obviously, they frequently spent time together, but unlike normal student governments, Yuuri was left out in these proceedings, rather executing the decisions made. He had tried several times unearthing the strange character, but when he asked the teachers, they kept quiet, or avoided his questions. It has been going on like that for half a year now, and he still didn't know. At one point, he dared even to ask the girls, and those broke out in swooning over his "interest" and that it seemed "cute". They did inform him that the president was renowned for his long absences from school, his past skills in fencing, his make-up classes due to his absences that fall on different times a day, and his apparently very handsome features. Yuuri felt some of those descriptions tickling the back of his mind: There was something he forgot, but should have remembered…

_Anyway, by today everything will be out. _For some reason the mysterious person volunteered to participate in a god-awful early morning meeting.

In came the secretary followed by the treasurer, breaking the train of his thoughts.

"Annissina, Murata, nice to see you." Yuuri waved.

"I wish you were president, and I was vice" Murata yawned as he sat down "Than I would probably have more girls swooning over me" he explained with a grin.

"Well, you did used to be vice president, before Yuuri kicked you off your post in the beginning of this year, half a year ago…" Annissina commented, taking out her notes for her next physics class. She was a super science oriented and obsessed second year, while Yuuri and Murata were still first years.

"You're right, I should hate you Shibuya." Yuuri gulped, watching Murata's serious expression. "Maybe there will be a scandal…" he insinuated.

_Urgh, I can never tell when he is joking, and when he's not._

Now he was eager to direct attention elsewhere. Yuuri coughed a little before announcing: "Well, I guess we should start the meeting. We would have had one this evening, but due to a special guest's request, we moved it to the morning. "

"Where is he?" Annissina asked bluntly "You're not hiding him are you?"

"What? That's a stupid idea!" Yuuri warded off with his hands in front of him.

"You know that this is a serious offence, Shibuya?"

_Nonsense…They are spouting nonsense… again…_Yuuri couldn't help but sigh.

"Ahem!"

Three heads in the room snapped towards the noise.

"Isn't this supposed to be a meeting?"

"Well, yeah, but the main person is missing you see?" Yuuri attempted to explain, though feeling stupid explaining it to a bystander. _That guy sure is nosy; I bet he's from the school newspaper department…_

"Who said he is not?"

Yuuri was astonished as the person he had baptized as "Newspaper Guy" put aside his newspaper for the first time, revealing a boy in a brown hat, wearing red glasses, with blue eyes.

_Bishonen! Why are there so many Bishonen in my life recently???_

"The rumors seem to be true at least; you are a handsome one…" Murata said more to himself than to anyone in particular, while chewing on his breakfast, and leaning back in the chair. Despite him being the one to say it, Yuuri could not stop himself from flushing, since he really thought the same thing, earning a grin from the other. He glared back.

"Please, we are here to discuss the school not our own little trifles, Shibuya-kun, Murata-kun." The ex-newspaper, now most likely president gave out.

"Sometimes I think I'm the smartest one in here. If this school had more guys there would be more girls in the council, obviously. Please hurry up you guys, I have an experiment running." Annissina seemed to lose patience.

"Everything comes in time Karbelnikoff – san. First, I will introduce myself: Sakai Mitsuki, Student Body President."

This statement hit like a shockwave, making, especially Annissina, blink in surprise. Did she hear right?

"But that's…"She protested unbelievingly. In fact, Sakai Mistuki was the name of the student ranking number one on all tests and final exams for three years in a row. _That guy is our student body president?_

Murata looked unimpressed; he was still number two, so it didn't really matter to him, as long as he stayed in the top five. His excuse: "There is always more to know than the stuff they teach at school, Shibuya."

Annissina growled. So now there were two guys on the top, pushing her down to third place; those oppressive males! What a scam! She had hoped her rival on first place would be a girl, to show that girls are not giggling herds of puppies.

Yuuri felt instantly sorry for the group. Their vice president was nowhere near the top ten, just slightly above average, and that only because of Shori's nagging. He sighed in defeat, hating the talk about grades, since it was a shame that his position seemed higher than everyone else's not because he was smarter, but only because he was more popular with the girls. Of course, Murata ensured to remind him of that fact at every meeting…

"Let's start with today's agenda I am a very busy person." '_How imposing'_ Yuuri sighed. At least now he knew who to shove the paper work to.

"Oh, and let me tell you, that I will not take over the paper work, just because you now know my face. I won't be at school too much anyway." Yuuri swore that Sakai just read his mind, because the boy was staring at him intently through ice cold piercing blue eyes. _Something was wrong with them…_

Murata only smiled, he knew about the rumor; apparently _all_ of them would be true. Yuuri was devastated, and Annissina continued sulking.

At some point during the presentation Yuuri slipped away from the never ending flow of words coming from the President, who had resumed the matters at hand. _Why did it seem like _my _presentations always end in laughter and stuttering? _He wondered when his eyes started to wonder. He tried really hard to control them, but built as Yuuri was, he could not bear listening to a straight line of information. There wasn't even a crisis.

So he observed, first the trees outside the windows, then the other members' concentrated faces, and finally his eyes rested on the pale skin of Sakai talking in front of him. He must have sunk in a state of staring, for the next second, he felt something poking into his chest. It was chalk.

"Shibuya-kun! You are a disgrace as a vice president! Not only did you neglect your studies to – according to Murata-kun – flirt with your fangirls, but also neglect your duties as Vice. Stop dreaming, pay attention!" Yuuri shrank back. _This guy is scary…Murata that idiot! I do not even talk to them! …Why is he allowed to wear a hat in class anyway?_

The one poking him now moved close, never breaking the intense stare that seemed to perceive his soul. A blush was inevitable for Yuuri, so he pushed away the person hovering before him, in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He did succeed, or so he thought, but the smirk on the other's face that seemed too familiar, gave him away.

"We will now continue…"

'_He must have done what he did just now, only because he gave the other's something to look at, to distract them. He must be embarrassed, too. Don't worry, Yuuri!'_ was what the double black repeated to himself several times, while trying to look concentrated for the rest of the discussion. It soon came to an end.

"You are dismissed, please leave the room. I will announce our next meeting. Let's wish that you may execute the things we decided on accordingly." He stressed the "you" when looking to Yuuri, making him feel like the world was against him.

Annssina was the first one to dash out, shouting "Got it!" over her shoulder, all the while running towards the lab on third floor. Murata stood up, pulled his chair back into the position it was in, before he entered the room, and silently left, _almost_ like a role-model student. _If they would see his true character, they'd be shocked._

Before Yuuri made his own way out, he turned around to tale a last look at the stunning person that just dismissed them. Sakai Mitsuki was now staring out the window, gazing forlornly. It strangely warmed his heat, watching the president, smiling to himself in all calmness. He continues observing through the window reflection the surprisingly soft expression on the other's face, now less far gazing, a rather melancholic smile.

The next moment, Yuuri found himself gulping. Of course, it had disadvantages to watch him through the glass reflection: He _had to_ get caught staring! His objective turned around to raise an eyebrow questioningly. Blood shot once more up his head, as he quickly disappeared behind the door. _This expression was awfully familiar…_

"Had fun, Shibuya?"

Yuuri jumped upon hearing his secretary's voice next to him.

"You are very inattentive", he declared, wagging his index finger in front of Yuuri, accompanied by a scrutinizing look that suggested more than he was willing to give out. In astonishment, the double black watched him walk away, here and there waving to random girls, who quickly looked away, or decided to get back into class.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Let me in!"_ _Even though Wolfram would never in his life admit, he was close to panic. He wanted to burst in through those huge doors that were part of what they rented for a shoot. _

"_How rude. You did not even greet me. Is that not courtesy between rivals, at least?" Saralegui commented, striding elegantly next to him. "By the way, we are even, you did break into Small Shimaron Productions without my permission, you know?" He continued softly._

"_You left the doors open, therefore it becomes an invitation." Wolfram was not in the mood for arguments, but right now, the key was in Saralegui's hands, literally._

"_Open the doors!" Wolfram snapped._

"_Just a minute. There is one thing; I want you to do since my negotiations _did_ go a little bit wrong with you. It should have been you in there, you know? Well, it's not like I would let you in this room, if it indeed was you." He laughed at his own contradiction, before continuing in his usual light voice "Make sure you let Yuuri give his manager the papers he received from me. They have to be signed, without complaint, understood? That is my condition." He smiled a fake smile, dangling the keys in front of the other._

"_Since I know you're his temporary one, yours will do too, just for you information. I bet yours would be even better, the son of the president, personally! What a feat!" He exclaimed to himself, while looking at his reflection in a wall mirror close by._

_Wolfram was shocked. _What had they agreed on?_ "What is that paper about?" he growled._

"_Just an agreement between friends…It's nothing really he will only help out with a few shoots, promise." He answered slightly distracted by himself._

"_What if I don't sign? I don't want to." Wolfram smirked, there was no one who could or would make him sign anything._

"_Well, then I guess there will be a little of trouble concerning a lost actor for this year's most anticipated series, as well as a little extra information about the president's constant fickle relationships destroying the trust within your company, leading to the distrust of your clients, namely consumers. Oh, and because I would be at it, I would also throw in news about an engagement between two stars of both companies, and – let me inform you- it's not you." Saralegui finished, staring Wolfram straight in the eyes._

_The latter clenched his fist, closing his eyes. Control was everything he could manage to do right now. A few moments later, he exhaled. "Why are you doing this Sara?"_

_It was now Sara's turn to clench fists "I would do anything for Small Shimaron, and you know it, Wolfram. You know it as well as I do. If "Spring's Symphony" comes out as another hit series, I will not be able to catch up. I can't allow my already small firm to disappear. It's all I have left from Chichi-ue." He was still gazing at Wolfram, who was now holding intense eye contact._

I can't allow this to happen; "Spring's Symphony" _has_ to go to production! I need Yuuri, I need him. But what is that paper about? What if he is not saying the truth? What if it is some kind of termination letter? _Wolfram pulled his hair desperately. The decision was so clear! But the risk was incredible high, and his selfishness didn't help much either. How could he basically sell Yuuri out to a rival company? On impulse he would have ripped the paper apart, since it represented Yuuri's connection with that piece of dirt, but then his mother's reputation would be tarnished, and along with it, Shin Makoku. He knew that reporters were craving for scandals of the great firm. And Saralegui was definitely right, he would do it, Wolfram read it in his eyes: determination beyond rationality. To go this far… He wasn't even allowed to read the paper, simply signing blindly, only bonded with the promise of an enemy…_

"_Are you sure it's just a few photo shoots?" Wolfram spat through gritted teeth – a very savage act, really._

_Sara smiled. He had almost won. Even though realizing his warning would have been the quicker way, it was not his style. He preferred a slower, more painful way…_

"_It's just a few shoots."_

"_Then why can I not read the contract, if it really is what you claim it to be?" _

_Saralegui faked a sigh, before holding out a manila envelope. He had, of course already prepared everything this far._

"_Here, you may see the title and Yuuri's signature on it."_

_Indeed, when Wolfram stared unbelievingly, he recognized Yuuri's signature under black letters, confirming the participation as an extra._

_Wolfram was defeated, both of them knew._

_It pierced his heart, killed him from inside to watch the elegant lines of Yuuri's writing on this odious piece of paper. Later, he would have to convince himself that it was a good decision over and over again, just to keep himself sane. Now, Wolfram only felt about ten tonnes of cement crushing his heart. The only hope that prevented his heart from bursting, not leaking salty liquid, was the person probably sleeping inside those chambers, completely unaware of what was happening on the outside._

"_Give me a pen."_

* * *

The reviews are decreasing... haiiz, what a depressing fact.. :( Well, I can't complain since I originally only bothered to revive this story for the sake of completeness, but now it's taking unexpected length and turns... Stuff I've never even planned started happening... -_-

As usual, a big thank you to all the people who read this far, I appreciate it.

For next chapter, I have to think exactly what I want to write, so that will take some time, I guess. I'm also about to take the TOEFL, and my summer job is taking 80% of my time, with the rest mostly consisting of eating, sleeping, and summer homework... But I will try my best, and use Summer Vacation to the fullest!

Again, I'm open to criticism, especially to those brilliant people with great ideas ^^.


	6. Determination

[A/N] **Because of some unexpected feedback, I was encouraged to continue this story. This will go on for a while, since my senior year seems to be going well right now. I can't tell, however, when it will get stress-full again, so that for the meantime, please enjoy what I conjure from my fantasies.**

**Sorry for the wait, and great many thanks to those reviewers that encouraged me to go on.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Determination

Yuuri leaned back in his wooden chair until he had to balance the chair leg so that he wouldn't fall, while chewing on the end of his pencil, apparently lost in thought. Since this morning's meeting Murata kept telling him he was dense, and Wolfram acted strange. There must be something going on, but he was not sure what, nor did he feel like he was part of it.

Little did he know that he was absolutely wrong. It had everything to do with him.

Yuuri felt nauseous as the English vocabulary written on the black board began to float together to make one solid piece of white.

He did not hear his head bang against the metal leg of the chair next to him, nor did he hear the panicked shouts of his classmates, his teacher's clacking high heels, or the harsh voice resounding through the room whose owner carried him away.

It was strange to float in mid air, in a world he had never been before. In front of him was a hall of mirror, each one not showing his reflection, but scenes from his everyday life, including his childhood. There was his mother holding him in his arms, smiling down on his younger self. Yuuri noticed how the little fingers of his baby self, were curled around the longer slender fingers of someone next to him. But when he looked up to see whom he was clutching to, he stared into a blank face. There was literally no face, just a wide space. Again, the feeling of nausea washed over him, as he tried to remember who it was, and what was going on. Instead, all he could recall is having seen the white face before.

Still uncomfortable in his stomach area, he woke up with a bright golden light blinding him.

"Yuuri! Are you alright?"

A melodic voice was calling him, exciting his senses. But he stubbornly squeezed his eyes shut. He was so close to remembering the missing face, though every time he tried to reach it, it seemed to move further away, as if to play a cruel game with his mind. Yuuri gave up after two minutes, since the shaking became worse and worse.

Slightly annoyed, he sat up and pushed aside the hands that were gripping his shoulder so tightly and made his head bob back and forth like a spring.

"I'm fine!"

He did not expect to fall into another state of trance, this time, it felt like drowning into a green lake. Nevertheless, he did not hate the lack of air, instead sensed a feeling of warmth that seemed to enwrap his whole body. Much too soon, someone pulled his ear so hard, he felt himself resurfacing, just to look into the angry face of Wolfram.

"Do you know how worried I was about you?! Who actually loses consciousness in class? If you were tired, you could have told me! You did after all get hit on the head yesterday! In showbiz , you got to keep yourself healthy, henachoko!"

_Woah! Hold on, I lost consciousness? Well that makes sense…but…_

"What are you doing here, Wolf? Isn't it school?"

"School ended! You slept for most of the day! You should go home; I'll make sure to cancel your appointments at work. I think they will understand."

"But today is the new job! I can't be missing for the first meeting for a brand new job? That would be harmful for my career…"

XXX

"No. As your manager I forbid you to work for today." Wolfram felt himself on the brink of insanity. There that troublesome idiot wants to work for the first time, and it just _has to be_ that particular shoot in Small Shimaron. Wolfram sighed as he looked straight into the other's eyes, attempting an honest explanation of why the sick should not be moving.

Well, he shouldn't have looked. Yuuri's eyes had turned into giant saucers of the shiniest black he could imagine. He saw his own confused face reflected by the deep charcoal orbs that attracted him like magnets did metal. Yuuri was using his puppy dog eyes. And Wolfram knew that. But he couldn't resist.

"Fine, but I got to stay with you. If anything happens to you, I'll slice your throat, and you won't be able to do _anything_ for a week, got it?" he finally gave in with a sour expression.

_Wow, this is going to be fun…_

"Well, it's in the contract anyhow… you have to watch all three sessions." Yuuri shrugged his shoulders.

_What? _THREE_ sessions?_

"W-what else is in the contract? Did you read carefully?" he couldn't help but feel his own hands tighten around the metal frame of the bed, on which Yuuri was sitting.

Unaware, Yuuri stemmed his arms on his hips, proudly announcing that he did in fact read the contract twice and very carefully. There were 3 sessions in one week. That was all. Wolfram was required to watch all three of them. The contract had been short, so it wasn't hard to remember all of it. In the middle of his explanation however, he saw something spark in the blonde's eyes. Yuuri observed them changing shades of emotions. There was anger, frustration…and guilt?

"Wolf, is there something wrong?" the apprehension was evident not only in his tone, but also in his large eyes. When Wolfram looked into these innocent eyes, for the first time a heavy feeling of responsibility came over him. He could not let the double black in front of him continue to suffer, even though the person himself barely knew about the problem at hand. It took him great concentration to push the feelings of aggression directed towards Sara into the far corner of his mind and put on a calm face.

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just worried about you. Three sessions are very tiring."

The smile that was flashed at him as a response was so brilliant it could have burned away all stress in his mind if it was not for the stickiness that evil thoughts tend to demonstrate when you try to vanquish them from your mind. It was like trying to rub out a stubborn stain from a white carpet, futilely.

Xxx

"Then let's go, or you will be late."

Yuuri was caught by surprise when he felt the warmth of Wolfram's hand reaching for his own and he once again found himself flying through the corridors of his school.

At first he had felt annoyed at the speed they were always hurrying. He had felt that Wolfram really did not care about his comfort. But recently, he had wondered if running like this could be the blonde's way of taking his mind off stressful thoughts, and if he was not trying to cheer him up. Once he realized such possibility running with the warm hand as a connection to the other's heart, had a new meaning for him. He marveled at the flickering of his hair in the wind. Every breath seemed to be an act of exhilaration.

For once, he thought it strange for Wolfram to drive slowly. Normally, people would argue that driving at a slow speed showed caution, but Yuuri knew his temporal manager well enough to tell that he seemed to get more and more nervous with every meter closer to Small Shimaron.

Yuuri observed with mixed emotions how Wolfram meticulously closed the car door and locked the car as if he was partaking in a ritual that under no circumstances should anger the Gods.

He could definitely picture that almost perfect beauty of the Blonde wrapped into blue sashes and scarves trimmed with gold, but leaving much of his pale skin in his stomach, arm and leg area free.

"Are you going to stop staring?" A soft hand that contrasted with the harsh voice squeezed his shoulder.

His heart skipped a beat, before hammering in his chest. But when he turned around, he was already facing the back of Wolfram's dark colored jacket. With blood rushing to his cheeks, he jogged to catch up.

The entrance of the studio was rather dimly lit, with yellowish light throwing dark shadows at every corner. The gloomy atmosphere seemed to induce goose bumps in both the visiting actors. Even though it was the middle of the day, not many people were inside the hallways, perhaps because they did not enter through the main gate.

The silence between them seemed to grow as thick as ever, until Yuuri could not bear it anymore. How could silence be so deafening? How could it press into his stomach and make it hard for him to breathe? Just as he was about to open his mouth in order to lift the dark cloud hovering above them, he noticed Wolfram's body abruptly become rigid.

The hallways had changed even gloomier with even less light, but the walls had changed a dark blood red color, and the ceiling now was decorated with rows of badly lit chandeliers. Here and there, parts of the tapestry were ripped off the walls, further emphasizing the eerie mood that seemed to seep out from the sides. The eyes of a row of portraits seemed to follow him exactly like the ones in a horror houses. It did not help that the hallway seemed to have become narrower.

When he dared to look over the shoulder of the person frozen in front of him, he observed a single candle shining in the shadows, approaching them. But before he could shout "ghost" the familiar silhouette of Small Shimaron's Sara surfaced from the shadows.

"Welcome to Small Shimaron. I see you arrived on time."

* * *

**I know that the chapter is short, but I doubt I would continue to write at all if I don't continue publish. Keeping that in mind, I finished writing Chapter 7 as well, and will publish that one in two or three days.**

**Thanks for reading, and please do encourage me to continue writing this story. For an artist the most depressing thing is having an unresponsive audience, in my opinion. **

**Oh, and please also be so kind to point out any possible mistakes. I welcome constructive criticism.**


	7. Royal Grandeur

Yup, like promised, here is chapter 7 of Spring's Symphony! I wrote both chapter 6 and 7 in one day, and felt actually proud of that! Now I've been diligently doing my homework at home and left study hall time to write fanfiction haha. This is un-beta'ed work.

* * *

Spring's Symphony Chapter 7:

Yuuri felt alleviated. When they had opened the wide doors one their left side, light had welcomed them into the giant ballroom that Yuuri remembered from yesterday. At first he did not notice the existence of such, but had wondered whether the shooting would be in an equally creepy setting.

Luckily, Sara had given them insight on the reasons for such a scary passage. It was true that with such set-up it was easy to get the feeling of being in one of those old castles people often saw on TV. Thus, it would be easier to act according to the setting for the upcoming photo shoot.

The room looked exactly like Yuuri saw it last night with the exception of many different types of tools as well as cameras on set. Next to each camera set were a few plastic chairs, probably for the staff and to avoid dirtying the props.

In the process of marveling at each and every detail of the elaborate setting, a tall woman approached him. She was probably around thirty, but her lean and smooth face suggested a younger age. Yuuri could feel a noble and calm aura emitting from her. Apparently she was the photographer for this shoot, because in a clear and concise manner she had instructed him on all background information, including a forecast on what type of photos she would like to take, and what kind of effect she wished to achieve.

Flurin was an aspiring photographer whose photographs not only earned great approval from various fashion magazines, but also were viewed as pieces of art. This second series of pictures would be published in her second album. She was determined to capture nobility and reminiscence in this series. Even the slightly confused Yuuri had detected a gleam of passion in her greenish turquoise eyes.

Soon Yuuri found himself in the nearby dressing room. The clothes prepared for him did not seem too uncomfortable, unlike the ones he had to wear on his previous jobs. The first thing he checked with a wave of panic was whether his costume included a _skirt_ anywhere. But luckily, it did not. In contrast, this time he seemed to be wearing something incredible formal, almost like a prince. Finally, someone did not see him as a girl! Finally he could be something dignified!

XXX

There was an uneasy rummaging inside his stomach. Wolfram knew that this was a bad sign and that at the next possible chance he should just walk away from this terrible lighted room to avoid the upcoming calamity. It would not be much of a problem from Yuuri's point of view, of course. But he knew that there would come a moment where he would regret the signature and regret ever venturing on this foreign soil.

He even half-played with the thought of just giving up on Spring's Symphony, and simply recruit another Kanae. In reality, two or three of the top-actresses had asked him for this job, however he had intently refused, even used his connections to influence the director.

Yuuri was a very good actor, one that was capable of changing his whole demeanor in a second to portray his character. He trusted in his abilities and so Wolfram trusted in Yuuri. The problem however was his feminine face. Not one producer or director could withstand the chance to make use of his face.

Before he even checked out the entire room for anything suspicious, an utmost annoying woman had approached him. He recognized her as Flurin, one of the upcoming photographers. So this series would be part of her rumored second album.

"_What an honor!" _he thought to himself with disdain while sitting down on one of the large armchairs nearby that allowed him to observe the entire set.

From his experience with photo shoots he knew that nobody, not even guests, where supposed to sit on any possible props, so that they wouldn't be damaged, but the sadistic blood in him told him to just go ahead and take the most comfortable seat. He did not like Sara; therefore he did not care about such formalities.

While he continued scanning the room he would find himself imprisoned in soon enough, his eye fell on the beautiful scenery beyond the row of large windows that made up one whole side of the wall. It was true, that he hated being in a place like this, nevertheless staring at the maze of halls, gardens and buildings all built in an ancient style gave him a nostalgic, almost calming feeling.

The sound of a creepily creaking door interrupted his train of thought, so that he hastily turned his head.

A tall dignified prince seemed to stepping through the elaborately adored doors! His eyes blinked several times, as if to make sure that such a person could be reality. Wolfram instantly searched the owner of large ebony-colored orbs, which he knew could only belong to one person. He almost felt himself lost in this deep mysterious darkness, until a smile from mentioned person forced him back into reality.

With the greatest difficulty he could imagine, he turned his face away. For one, he felt a huge blush creeping up his face, and for the other, he needed to keep his hands to himself. The urge to go touch every centimeter of the double black had become so strong; he might have simply stood up and gone ahead. Impulse control had never been this hard for him. It was even worse than having chocolate shoved into your face when you were starved for a week.

For the first time, he had seen Yuuri in a costume for males. The white pants, contrasting with the black jacket he wore gave him a whole different aura. His black hair was mostly left as it was, but still exerted a certain amount of glamor, while the little bit of make-up and the elaborate design of the jacket seemed to make him glow from inside.

After a few moments, he finally dared to look at the royalty emitting person again. In that moment innocent eyes locked on his own. They seemed to ask "How do I look?"

XXX

Yuuri didn't know why, but it seemed like this level of anxiety could not even begin to match the tingling feeling when the spotlight is directed on you. No, this sensation was much closer to a state of panic.

Wolfram had been staring at him, with the most surprised expression, he had ever seen on the blonde. However, before he could say anything, the other had already turned away. His heart felt just a bit heavier, but his eyes continued searching for eye contact.

There! Only seconds later he finally looked into those green lakes that calmed him down from his state of ecstasy. "How do I look?" was the only thing his throbbing heart managed to let him express.

As if on cue, Flurin called him over to examine the work of the make-up artist. Yuuri did not know what to do at first. He knew that he had to listen to her, but half of him wanted to wait for Wolfram's reaction in fear. In the end, he listened to reason and half-heartedly staggered towards the photographer, still half-dazed by Wolfram's wondrous expression. To his surprise, he felt a warm hand squeeze his own in approval the moment he passed by Wolfram.

However, when he turned around, the blonde was already gazing intently at the scenery beyond the windows.

* * *

**I'm apologizing for dragging Flurin into my story and for making Sara look bad. I'm a biased person who dislikes Sara, so don't flame me for making him look bad. Constructive Criticism is allowed though.**

**Thanks for reading this far! I'm really glad that there are actually people who told me to continue this! And to be frankly, this last part and chapter 8 were really fun to write. Though, the beginning of this chapter took me some time. **

**Be sure to drop a comment, before you close this window, all right? I'm not a machine, but need encouragement to continue. Reviews are the love of my life. It's something even more relieving than a good grade in English class. ^^ **


	8. Disturbance Clearance

Hello! As promised, I'm back with the next chapter! I thank all those that cared to review my story or put me on their story alert. It made me really happy

* * *

Spring's Symphony Chapter 8:

Wolfram had been right all along. It had been an awful idea to give in to the requests of an enemy, especially when it concerns the love of your life. His limbs must have gone stiff a long while ago. His fist had been clenched for enough time to turn pure white, while trembling. He forgot how many times his underlip had started bleeding because he bit it too hard. But the pain remained unfelt.

When there is so much emotional pain, the physical pain cannot compete and thus is not felt. This is how Wolfram von Bielefeld was feeling right now. It was like a magic curse. He wished to look away as much as possible. His body was screaming at his mind to move away, to stand up and walk through those large doors he had come in from. But every time he was about to get up, his brain froze and he found himself staring at Yuuri's slightly reddened face. It was like some twisted kind of salvation.

Only that, seconds later he would again be caught in a deadly spiral of pain when he remembered that the double-black was not smiling for him. Of course, as a professional it was natural to act the part as instructed by the photographer, but no matter how much reasoning struggled, it was a futile fight against the feelings of obsession and despair curling up within him.

There again! He could not blame Flurin for doing what she was paid to do, but he could not help but notice that whenever she told them to move closer to each other, Sara would use the opportunity to hug _his_ Yuuri with a bright _fake_ smile on his face. And to make things worse, the idiot had to turn red. Unconsciously Wolfram felt his heartbeat fasten, not in abashment, but in trembling anger.

He had to reach for another tissue since his lip was now bleeding for the fifth time in an hour.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a grin from a rather satisfied Sara.

_That little rat actually dares to pick a fight with me!_ Numerous violent thoughts swept through Wolfram, but he quickly repressed those since he knew that a scandal was all Sara would need to promote his own company.

Sara, who was dressed in a long burgundy gown with his hair curled up at the crook of his neck did not exactly give off the image of a princess, however he did exert an equally royal aura as Yuuri, the difference being that Sara wore something oriental in contrast to Yuuri. The elaborate golden embroidery also helped bring out his fine facial features.

To Wolfram however, these were values completely insignificant. Soon anger and resentment made his eyes teary as if a filter was set in front of his eyes to save him from himself. The weight of his chest had exponentially increased, so that even walking could have been hard for him. He felt like the only choice left for him would to reduce to a mass of slime, crawling on the cold wooden floor as his eyes involuntarily swept over the set. Sara had again laid his arms possessively around the blushing double black's head. And again, Flurin had encouraged them.

Why did he have to come here? Why did he, Wolfram, had to come and watch Yuuri? Wasn't he already old enough to keep watch over himself? Every few seconds he felt his eyes moving towards Yuuri's direction.

He gave off a small chuckle. Ironically he seemed to be something like a Yuuri-radar, but that didn't matter if the person in question had no interest in him. It did not matter when he had to pretend that he was satisfied when in reality every touch coming from someone as annoying as Sara would rip out his heart. It did not matter when he lost touch with Yuuri and it did not matter that every time he saw Yuuri so happily together with someone else, while he himself was sitting in a corner disregarded by everyone.

People say that being a celebrity meant a lot of fans and friends, and the absence of loneliness, but in fact being lonely in a crowd was the easiest thing to do. It is nice seeing many cheery faces smiling and yelling up at him, but his sensible nature only allowed their smiles to reach the surface. Since that accident nothing had had enough force to pierce through those thick walls guarding his vulnerable heart. But now it seemed like this vulnerable heart was being stomped on like one stomps dead an ant.

"Wolf, are you all right?"

Wolfram had not noticed steps nearing him, neither did he notice shoving his head into his hands that were resting on his knees.

With effort he slid his hands into his hair, in an attempt to make it look like he was combing his hair, while resettling his heart and yanking an indifferent mask back into place. After a few seconds of sharp stabs in his chest area, he finally looked up to face a worried Yuuri in school uniform.

"Yeah" The nightmare had subsided, for now. And facing that familiar expression of innocence relieved his heart. It was like restarting an engine. But he knew that somewhere caged in the corner of his soul was a part grieving and sobbing at his own misery and was just waiting to come out and claim its rightful place.

"It's late. I'll drive you home." He stood up and hurried before the brittle mask, hastily painted across his face could fall apart.

* * *

Yuuri knew that he was dense. He also knew that he was not the brightest light amongst his classmates. But even he could tell that trouble was knocking on his door. The whole time during the photo-shoot he could feel his partner breathing up his neck. And if it wasn't for his professionalism he might have simply quit. But with enough effort he could produce decent photos.

After some time, he had gotten used to the rhythmic intake of air behind him and had lost control. It was hard for him to admit it to himself: a few times he had caught himself blushing. Like a rocket his blood had shot into his face, causing Flurin to jump in excitement. He would, however never in his life admit that it was not Sara behind him causing such reaction, but he had actually closed his eyes and imagined Wolfram taking such shot with him, and Wolfram being the one to cause the hair on his neck to stand up. Then, everything would turn from nightmare to heaven. Alone the thought of such scene would make it hard for him to concentrate.

However, reality would always grab him again, and he would realize that the arms around his shoulder were not Wolf's slender one's, but Sara's. It was not like he disliked Sara, but the boy tended to purposely invade his personal space.

In addition, several times he had caught Wolfram catching a glimpse of them, and every time his blood had again acted in accordance, but every time a pang of guilt also shot up his guts. He wished that Wolfram would not always look so troubled.

It was true that the blonde often wore an angry or indifferent expression, never showed anything but a sarcastic grin. But Yuuri could tell that inside those emerald orbs resided some kind of deep agony he was trying to repress. Yuuri could read in his eyes that there was something ripping apart the other's soul and he could not help but think that everything was his fault.

Alarm overcame him when they finished the shot and he rushed back from the dressing room to greet his temporal manager. His head was slumped over his knees and he almost looked like he was crying?

"Wolf, are you all right?" Yuuri asked in a trembling voice. Wolfram's great shining and confident aura had reduced to something that would break upon slight touch.

Yuuri sensed the feeling of guilt welling up, threatening to strangle him.

The blonde did not respond for some time. But after a few seconds, his usual indifferent face replied "Yeah. It's late. I'll drive you home." A ghost of a smile appeared on those thin rosy pale lips.

It was the first time Yuuri had witnessed him not showing a sardonic smile, but compared to this smile, he would rather have the blonde not smile at him at all. It was a tired smile, a smile that did not reach the overflowing sadness embedded in those large green eyes. It was a maniac-like smile, one that showed exhaustion of the soul, a moment of insanity.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading this far! This is the first time after some year that I get to write something emotional, and since I have only been writing objective essays for English class, I slipped into objective mode in the beginning. Note that the first part describes Wolfram's thoughts only, and the second Yuuri's point of view.**

**The next chapter is again already written and will be published probably on Monday. Care to review?  
**


	9. Review and Feelings

I promised to upload this Monday, and I actually did! :D Woah! I'm working pretty fast I think. And I also want to thank all those reviewers and people that put my on their story alert or favourite list! You guys really made me jump in happiness, literally.

Haha! Here comes Chapter 9!

* * *

Spring's Symphony Chapter 9:

In Yuuri's eyes it was strangely familiar for Wolfram to decide to stay at his house. And of course Jennifer Shibuya jumped in ecstasy, but he honestly could not recall Wolfram ever talking about staying at his place. Who would actually not remember a celebrity in his house?

But here he was, acting like an angel at his dinner table, going as far as calling his mother "Mama-san", as if he had known her forever. Before the usual headaches could set in from thinking about the past, Yuuri wiped away any thoughts of déjà vu, instead focused on the home-made curry in front of him. It was amazing how he could swear he saw the blonde stealing glances at him, right before he would take a bite. It did not feel uncomfortable, but it was hard to hide his rosy cheeks from his mother, who would definitely shout in excitement.

Nevertheless, other than the few looks, Yuuri noticed Wolf's unnatural silence, even though he deliberately gave the other a few opportunities for sarcastic remarks.

"I'm done." Wolfram's simple statement seemed to echo through the entire house, vibrating in the air and causing a sense of finality.

Before Yuuri could stand up to show him to the guest room, the blonde was already up his seat and disappeared into what seemed to be _his _room.

_Woah! What is going on?_ Yuuri was considerably perplexed. He knew that ever since they returned from today's job, Wolfram had acted strangely. He even thought that his manager came closer and closer to maniac, but the moment they had stepped into his house, the blonde had stretched and his facial muscles had relaxed. He almost looked calm.

However, the smile Yuuri had seen after the photo shoot had greatly worried him, and at the same time made him ponder about how Wolfram's real smile would suit his face. But his hope soon shattered to pieces as Wolfram showed no sign whatsoever of conversing with others. He had only shortly announced to a surprised but excited Jennifer that he would like to stay a night, without even consulting Yuuri. Was he not a friend? Could he not be considered a friend? Something inside Yuuri seemed to grow larger, and with time, he would feel like the bubble in his body could burst from all the pressure added. Something would happen then, but he hoped that he would never have to go through such ordeal, because something in his guts told him that it would include a myriad amount of pain.

"You should go take a bath, and then go to sleep, too." His mother's voice cut through his train of thought. She rested her head on her right hand, while encouraging her son with a cryptic smile. Yuuri could not help but sense that she knew something he did not, and that he would probably not like it.

To his convenience, though his pajamas and towels were hanging readily on the doorknob of his room, and without further thought he proceeded to the bathroom.

Yuuri had always loved sitting in the bathtub, and simply letting his thoughts wander. As long as he did not try to forcefully remember something he seemed to have forgotten, he would not experience pain and so he could peacefully brood over the problem at hand.

The soothing hot water around him though seemed to counterproductive, since it quelled up the working of his mind, and seduced him into simply enjoying the stress-free atmosphere. On one hand it could be called heaven, but on the other he was sure the hot water could be something like a sweet devil, numbing his brain. Ultimately, Yuuri knew that it probably was his fault for not having an overwhelmingly strong mind.

With a sigh, the double-black decided to get dressed and head to his room, when a sudden notion stroked him. Did not Wolfram walk into his bedroom after dinner? And did he ever leave the room?

At this realization two waves of emotions seemed to hit him simultaneously. One surge contained something like panic, without reason as to what would be so dangerous, and the other directly antagonized the other. It was a feeling of familiarity, excitement and expectation? A blush rushed up his cheeks, and the conscious part of his brain wished that he was simply over-thinking the situation, while his heart was strangely jumping in anticipation as he turned the doorknob leading into his room.

And sure enough Wolfram von Bielefeld was sitting on Yuuri's blue duvet, apparently so lost in his work, he did not notice the other entering. When the black haired teen looked into his room, he realized that something had invaded his room, along with the blonde seemingly reading a script for work. Wolfram really did not look like he needed anything else except for show-business. What greeted him upon entering was a world of chaos!

His wardrobe had been thrown open, and its content was dispersed in every corner of his room. For some reason his socks and shoes had made it up the lamp on the ceiling and his pants were lying in plain sight on his desk. He was sure that a burglar had come in, and Wolfram's unmoving, seemingly frozen emeralds emphasized his conclusion. But when his eyes wandered on the blonde's clothes, alleviation spread through him. The boy on his bed wore one of his pajamas he had stacked in the farthest corner of his closet.

But why in the world, did he have to choose the pink ones? The ones he received on his first job as part of his costume had given him the creeps just by thinking about it. But then again, he wondered whether Wolfram was only pretending to be reading. His presence seemed to be natural, so that Yuuri did not give it any thought at first. He realized soon though, that the blonde's eyes were not moving and that he never flipped the page.

Tentatively, Yuuri stepped closer, only to see that the script mentioned had the encryption "Spring's Symphony" on it. A feeling of anxiety swept once more through him, when he remembered Wolf last mentioning the piece.

As if to avoid angering a wild lion, Yuuri slowly kneeled down on his bed in front of the idle manager, who did not react at all, as if his time froze completely. Again, he cautiously stretched his hand and dared a wave, to check for his opposite's awareness.

_Alright, now I'm scared._

Even upon touch Wolfram in front of him had not made a single movement, not even a twitch. It was like he had been wrapped up in an invisible cocoon.

* * *

***scratches the back of her head* I know I'm guilty of writing a chapter that is a little shorter than the others. I think it's because it was very hard for me to chop this chapter in another piece, and at first I did not intend for this one to be so long. But what's done is done, and as a compensation I think I will upload the next chapter faster. **

**Thank you for reading. Please continue to support me! I don't mind reading my emails in English class and jumping up in celebration after receiving a review and having the rest of the class stare at me, hahah! Seriously, reviews are like a healthy drug, I suppose.**


	10. Undressing the Soul

Lol, I know that last chapter was sort of a filler, but at least it was worth the preparation for this chapter! (At least I think so!) This chapter was the most fun to write yet! Haha, I thought that I wouldn't be able to stop, hahaha!

On we go!

* * *

Spring's Symphony Chapter 10:

"Wolfram! What happened to you? Is it because of today?"

Yuuri almost yelled at the idle blonde, while shaking him in panic. This was the first time for him to actually witness such an act of non-response.

He was still shaking the other with vigor, when he felt a hand toss his own aside, and he faced an irritated visage from his manager.

"Wolf-, please talk to me. What happened?" Yuuri tried again after a few minutes of silence had gone by. He was now sitting in front of the blonde, his legs crisscrossed in front of him.

Again, he saw how a chain of emotion flickered across Wolfram's face: A moment of irritation, indecisiveness, pain, and then fright. He could understand the first few feelings having been around long enough, but he could not imagine something that would cause him terror. He noticed then that Wolfram in front of him looked extraordinarily tired, withered away like an old man, but still held on to a little morsel of glamour.

The double black forced together much of his bravery and tentatively dared a question: "Is it because of the photoshoot today?"

* * *

_It was so obvious that Yuuri would be blunt enough to poke the question by its heart._ For a moment, Wolfram felt a surge of adrenaline wash over him forcing him to leave the room as soon as possible. But the expression he was faced with kept him rigid in his sitting position.

Finally he decided to put down the script that had recalled his frozen state in the first place. He had to talk. Or else he would really go insane, even if, after he talked Yuuri would wordlessly leave his room and never want to see him again. Someone just _had_ to tell him. And if he absolutely needed to talk, he could as well quell both of their troubled minds.

"You know that they shoots are over and that we don't have to go anymore, do you? Flurin mentioned it when you were talking to her. There has been a change in her schedule." Yuuri's mouth had moved in rush for the first time this day, as if to get the crucial point over with as quickly as possible.

Just a little, Wolfram's chest felt lighter as if part of the lead holding him down had turned into feathers and ascended into the atmosphere. The alleviation from not having to attend any photo shoots in Small Shimaron anymore encouraged him to start speaking, as he intended to, no matter what would happen.

"Then, that means you don't have to go to Small Shimaron anymore, do you? What a relief." He took in a deep breath. "Yuuri, there is something you don't know…and I can't tell you what it is." He felt awkward since he never thought that the words would leave his mouth in an imbecile rush, as if they had been curled up inside for too long and just waited for their chance to come out.

"Oh right, I know what you're talking about. I'm really sorry for fainting this morning! I don't know what came over me: There was this headache, and I tried to remember, and then everything blurr-"

"You're not getting it!" his voice cut through the silence and he gritted his teeth, yelling in frustration. _He just doesn't get it._ "I'm serious here. This is serious…"

When he looked up, Wolfram watched in astonishment as Yuuri's usual sheepish smile turned into a thoughtful and solemn grim. At first he thought it was an act to continue his joke, because the expression could change so fast, in less than a minute, but then he realized that Yuuri had dropped his façade, and was now staring at him, expecting him to do the same.

There was nothing he could do about it. Every time since the incident he had been under control of the other. It was inevitable, even though it appeared to be unnoticeable. He could not see his own visage, but he was sure that he looked like an undignified whiner, his carefully painted mask broken apart. It almost felt unbearable if it had not been for the person in front of him.

Seeing how such a composed face turn into a tired wreck was not something beautiful, yet Yuuri felt relieved that through his own honest action he could lure out the sad and pained real identity. Not the famous celebrity with the cool face and the many fans and the annoying sarcastic smile, but Wolfram, who seemed to have a more familiar slightly melancholic side. This transformation seemed to have broken some kind of wall in between them.

It was like his hand moved on his own, as if he had done it million times before at some time. His hand stretched out and his slightly cold fingertips made contact with Wolfram's warm cheeks. At first their skin barely touched, but soon Yuuri's right hand was cupping the other's left cheek and caressed it with such gentle gesture, he deemed it impossible. He had always been told that he moved with gentleness, but this time he was actually aware of it actually aware of it and he did not think that such melting softness was possible.

Wolfram's eyes widened at first into large green orbs full of faith and reminiscence. This was the way it had been, the way it should be. The cool touch on his over-heated cheeks seemed to calm him down like opening a valve on a machine and before he could help it salty liquid had leaked out. Tears that he intended to lock away from Yuuri, but that were now overflowing, trickling down on that person's hands. He always thought that there was no use crying over anything. Why would someone cry? Does it make a difference?

Now he knew for a fact that this liquid did in fact quench something in him. It was like releasing air from a tire, releasing the air from the bomb that he had felt growing inside of him. If only the world could stay like this and he could keep his arms around the double-black's shoulder, just letting everything out.

Wolfram was human. Not perfect.

A corner in Yuuri's brain thought that it was rare seeing such proud person actually in need of so much attention and belonging. It was like he had been deprived of Yuuri's touch for a myriad amount of years, and was so hungry, he did not let go. Why did he not say anything before?

"Henachoko! Don't leave me. Not for Sara, not for anyone, especially not for Sara!" The blonde whimpered into his ear.

A familiar rose color crept up his head. Wolfram did act like a lost child, and it did appeal to him as amazingly adorable. But he was not about to tell him that his juxtaposition seemed rather ironic since the wimpy one seemed to be himself. Instead, he slowly stroke the fine blonde strands that reminded him of feathery cotton.

"Don't worry. I have you, right?"

Wolfram could barely believe his ears. Did he actually remember? Would everything turn back to how it used to be?

"You don't have to mind me. If you really like Sara, I will support you. I always support what you do." The blonde retorted with a melancholic smile. Both knew that what he uttered, though weakly was true in its essence.

Another moment of quietude drowned the surrounding. Wolfram felt himself pressed to the cold concrete behind him by his shoulders. Yuuri's grim face was still inches away from his own.

"What are you talking about? The photo-shoot?" Yuuri had a sneaking suspicion that he was in such state due to what happened with shoot. He also felt suspicious that it had something to do with his constant staring at the actors during the shoot. "Nothing happened during the shoot. There is nothing between Sara-"

"Stop! Stop it…don't deny it!" Wolfram had shaken his head around, as if in a frenzy, while squeezing his eyes shut.

For a moment Yuuri felt a little over-strained. On impulse, he grabbed the blonde's heated cheeks and forced him to look into his eyes. It was astonishingly hard to focus on the words he was about to pronounce and not lose himself in the liquid jade staring up to him.

"I will not leave your side. I will not let you mope around like this. And if that's what it takes, I will be Kanae."

His mind was racing to understand what his mouth had just blurted out, but it was much too late to take back words spoken from the recession of his heart.

* * *

**Alright! My plot is starting to get somewhere! I finally got to write about all the sweet stuff that was swarming in my head for the whole of last year! Hohoho!**

**For everybody who did not understand or forgot about the previous chapter: **Kanae** is the female lead of Spring's Symphony that Wolfram was trying to get Yuuri to play! :D I call this success for Wolf's side, but at the same time I feel bad for Wolfy.... It's because I love him too much I guess...**

**Haha, update next chapter will be weekend or monday...I'm not sure yet, since I always try to be 2 chapters ahead...^^ **

**To me, silence is **NOT** gold, so please be so kind and leave an afterthought... I would appreciate constructive criticism a lot! ^^**


	11. Ominous Dream

Hola, everyone! Ack! I was so engulfed with producing new chapters that I totally forgot about updating... I'm sorry, minna~

Here is what you have been waiting for, I hope...

* * *

Spring's Symphony Chapter 11:

Morning had engulfed the sky. Birds happily tweeted about a cloudless blue firmament in celebration of the new day.

For Yuuri Shibuya the commencement of the new Tuesday did not ease his mind at all. No, it might have even emphasized his frustration because it contrasted with his mood just too well. To him, the twittering creatures resembled offenders who tried to get him by showing their affection for each other. Well, good for them! They did not discover that they might be gay!

Last night appeared to him as both an enchanting miracle as well as a binding curse. Why in the world did he have to wake up holding a guy in his arms? To be honest, he did not technically wake up embracing a male. After all, he did not open his eyes in a vain attempt to force the feeling of light fluffy golden curls snuggled up against his chest back into his dream before it could become an overwhelming reality. But the more he squeezed his eyes shut, the clearer his vision became.

He remembered vividly encircling the broken blonde into his arms to soothe the depression. In that process he had entered a wonderful world of dreams.

It was a world of chaos, alright, but it gave him a sense of security. It peaked his interest. Cotton-like clouds could be found anywhere; it was as if he was among them, walking on them. Everywhere many different types of clocks and clockworks hung in the air and ticked time away, though Yuuri never found it noisy. While he was walking in healthy curiosity, two people had approached him head on. At first he only made out their silhouettes to be about the similar body structure as him, but when they walked closer and closer, he noticed that one of the people was Wolfram! The blonde wore the most felicitous grin on his face. It lightened his already pale face and gave it an alleviating glow. His deep green irises reflected the other boy's eyes and seemed to resemble liquid gems. Only now, he realized that the couple in front of him was actually holding hands!

But before his heart could make its appropriate response, he noted that the tanned hand linked to the blonde's pale one reminded of his own. Sure enough, seconds later he stared into his own face. Somehow, though he seemed a little different. Yuuri always assumed his own expression as kindly, but the person's visage emitted a higher sense of genteel, instead of naiveté. It could only have been a strange more mature version of himself. Even his hair had grown slightly below his shoulders and was now tied together at the nape of his neck with a beautiful azure bow.

Yuuri could not focus on anything else, until the couple was within hearing radius. Then, he observed his older version turning towards the shining blonde. He saw how he ran a gentle hand along the blonde's cheeks, then bent forward to connect his lips with Wolfram's other cheek. Immediately the blood rushed up and formed a beautiful tinge of rose on the pale skin and a baritone whisper told the flushing boy to stay behind and wait.

Yuuri who showed to be a simple bystander couldn't believe the tingling sensation in his right fingertips as the dark-haired teen in front of him caressed his opposite's cheeks. But his face must have resembled a tomato as his alias bent for the slight touch of lips. He had literally felt the sensation of smooth warm skin brush on his own lips, so that the right back of his hand automatically shot up to cover the sudden pleasurable numbness melting in his lips.

His legs felt shaky and weak, but his heart was thumping with as much as vigor as never before. There was no other way but to sit down to avoid the trembling spreading.

"Hi there! I assume you know who I am?" A low voice, sounding very like his own, spoke up.

"I guess I do. Where did Wolfram go?" Yuuri reined his neck to get a clearer view of what was behind his other self, but the third person had already vanished somewhere.

"I asked him to leave this conversation to me. After all, this is my business." He chuckled softly.

"You don't really believe the, proud Wolfram von Bielefeld to listen to this request, do you?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

"It seems that you still are not as close as I though you would be. Wolfram has his very reasonable sides. But that is not why I am talking to you. Do you remember how Wolfram mentioned that there was something you forgot and that no one can tell you?"

"Uhhm, I think he mentioned it."

His long-haired took on a serious tone "You know it yourself. You realized last night that you have feelings for him."

"Woah! Wait! I-it's not like that!" The thumping was back and Yuuri wildly waved his hands in denial. "We are both guys. It's not like that."

"You know very well it is. It was like that and it has always been like that." The other stubbornly replied, shaking his head. "Or else, you could have controlled yourself. You could not because you did not want to!"

"B-but that's!" _impossible!_ Yuuri thought.

"Yuuri, listen to yourself. Listen to your heart, to what it wants. Did you not just feel the shiver inducing sensation, when I touched him? The fact that you could see us already proves my point… It will be morning soon, but remember that from now on I will visit you until you recover what you have lost." He insisted.

_Is he not me? How would he know something I do not?_ A thought flashed through his mind. _Unless…_"Who are you exactly?" he asked cautiously.

Baritone laughter rang through the entire place at his question. "Simple…I _am_ you."

Before Yuuri had the chance to retort the scenery had faded and moved into distance, darkness and consciousness replaced the lingering feeling of lightness in his mind. His mind seemed to wake, but his physical body refused to move at all, trying to neglect reality.

Despite his attempt, the rhythmic heartbeat and continuous breathing against his chest only became more and more realistic. It was utmost hard not to glow a deep shade of burgundy.

While Yuuri was still focused on his thoughts, a cool zephyr blew against his skin. The other person apparently woke up and left the bed. When the dark-haired teen dared to open his eyes, Wolfram was already in the process of putting on a pure white shirt, which he matched with long black plants. _Where did his clothes come from?_

"Don't oversleep, henachoko! I'll see you later!" A look on the clock told Yuuri that he still had half an hour before he had to be ready for school. The notion of going back to that fantastic dreamland and solving the riddle that his mind posted him just seemed too alluring. Already his head entered a familiar foggy haziness when the door opened with a creek.

"You didn't have to cling to me _that_ hard. I would have welcomed you, henachoko!" Wolfram disappeared with a smirk.

_Argh! Who was the one to cling to me last night! _ After a sigh, Yuuri recognized the apparently biting remarks of his manager as a proof of his recovery and probably even a shadow of a "thank you".

* * *

**Their relationship is starting to get very interesting! muhahaha! Thanks for being with me this far, we're almost there! Again, constructive criticism is encouraged ^^**

**I live for reviews, don't give me a reason to die, alright? Thank you :) Update on Thursday, probably.  
**


	12. Confessions and Declaration

This chapter was rather fun to write! :) That's why I guess it is longer than the others. I felt strangely inspired :)

Thank you for all those kind reviews! Don't worry, I will reply to all of them :) You might have noticed that I tend to babble a lot :))

Here you go!

* * *

Spring's Symphony Chapter 12:

At first he smiled to himself, since getting Wolfram back to his usual sarcasm was a great feat. But Yuuri's satisfaction soon faded away when he took a look at his now bulgy back that made walking to school like carrying a heavy-weight wrestler by piggy-back ride.

Yuuri had always liked his school. It was very liberal, students that had outside jobs linked to the entertainment business were allowed to skip classes as long as they could catch up as agreed to by the principal. The student council president Sakai Mitsuki was one wonderful example of how much a person was allowed to skip as long as one kept up.

One thing he absolutely condemned this morning though, were the four flights of stairs and long pathway to the school building every student in his class had to endure to arrive at the classrooms. It seemed to shout morning torture, even though he usually just dismissed it as a chance to exercise.

Sweat ran down his temples and covered his nose and forehead, when he finally sat down in one of the rows in the back. Backseats of course always have their advantages. His arms seemed to elongate when he tried to heave the weighty load out of his pity-inducing bag. There it was. Wolfram must have put it there early in the morning to remind him of his promise to play a girl. Instantly shivers swirled down his spine. _Why did he say it in the first place? Oh right, his emotions got the better of him._

_He might as well start learning his lines then. Since drama is _always_ more fun than first period English class._ Yuuri realized too soon though, that there appeared to be no limit to how thin pages can be and how thick a script can be. After all, it was this year's most anticipated drama.

In this moment Yuuri felt extremely lucky to have at least the talent to memorize rather quickly. It had always been easy for him to see something and memorize long lines of thought or text. In contrast pictures and history that did not interest him seemed to vanish off his mind in a second.

He also had the habit of starting to read a story from the middle of its plot. This way it was easier to just jump in and recognize the person's character and attitude.

Yuuri decided to read Kanae's first line on the page: "Sakurai-kun, you're cute when you blush! (grins hugely)" _Haha…At least Kanae seemed to be the type of girls that likes to say guy's lines. What other girl would actually use such a clichéd male line? _Yuuri sighed.

"Matsuri-chan, I told you not poke your nose into my documents!" An elevated, but slightly proud voice sounded behind Yuuri.

There it was! That familiar voice he could not remember whom it was from. When he turned around a similar mocking grin faced him from a boy wearing brown head and red-rimmed glasses. Still, there was something off with his blue eyes…For a minute Yuuri did not grasp the situation: those foreign eyes seemed to lure him in, until the grin on the other's face turned into an expression of moroseness. The textbook that was resting on the standing teen's shoulder was soon removed from its position and snapped down on Yuuri's neck like a guillotine. Pain from the 500 page book successfully grabbed the double-black back into reality, and the world of thought.

_Ah! That guy just said Yuki's next line of the script! _Yuuri was bewildered! Maybe he should tell Wolfram that he might get competition … or that the company's secret are not that well kept…after all, a drama script that has not yet been published is supposed to remain secret, is it not?

With one hand still massaging the result of the assault on his neck, Yuuri noticed a letter on top of the open script. The dark red smooth envelope seemed to contrast with the blinding white of the page, so that the little rose bud attached to the blood-red mail could call for attention. The whole effect of the envelope seemed to look like a wedding invitation to him, which gave it a sense of mystery. Who would just put an invitation on his table and leave without saying a word?

Nonetheless, Yuuri witnessed his fingers slowly taking the delicate paper into his hand and sliced it open with a clean cut of his pen. The astonishingly plain white paper inside caught him off guard, but after reading the content of the message he felt slightly elated, however at the same time slightly annoyed.

"Wow! You got a confession coming!" Murata's teasing voice came from behind him, disrupting his train of thought.

"Who told you to read my letters? I recall it only said to meet on the path to the auditorium after school!" A slightly blushing Yuuri retorted. The same exact thought had just shot through his mind.

"If someone delivers a letter to you without using your mail box or without saying anything, there is a high chance that it's either a confession or a challenge." His opposite explained while sitting down onto his chair next to Yuuri. Murata rocked on the chair while taking his chin into his right hand. "I saw who gave you the letter. Have been standing at the door for a while now…" a suggesting smile appeared on his lips. It was always fun to toy with Yuuri.

"Who?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Come on, just tell me. I always tell you stuff about me…"

"I know. That's why as a good friend I shouldn't tell you. Besides, you always blurt it out while whining, so it rarely counts."

"Murata!"

He couldn't suppress a chuckle at seeing Yuuri once again slumped over his desk during the tiring "discussion" with him. It was like that every time. Every time he tried to get something out of his treasurer, it ended with such pointless conversation.

"Alright, alright!" Murata raised his palms, laughing. "It was that suspicious president! I saw him whacking your head, throwing that on the table and walking away. Seriously, are you deaf? The whole hall was full of cheering girls."

This struck Yuuri as a surprise. Usually the girls would cheer for him, even though he found it inexplicable, but if they really adored that weirdo, than that must have been Sakai Mitsuki! So that is why a third year came into his class, and the president to top it off!

"You are getting special treatment, Shibuya. I bet he's gonna confess to you!" Murata could not repress the surge of laughter overcoming him at that idea. "There's even a flower!"

Yuuri's face just turned redder. Great! Now he was not the only one thinking that he might be gay, but it must have been reasonably obvious for other gays that he might be gay…Argh! _I shouldn't think about this! This is ridiculous!_

"I bet it's a challenge!" He was half trying to convince himself and half trying convince Murata.

Murata's suggestion still lingered in his mind when he sat down at the trunk of a sakura tree near the path leading from the auditorium to the school building. This tree always seemed to give him a pleasant feeling of nostalgia. His senses told him that something must have happened at the time of orientation day, but he could not remember what…

He checked his watch for the third time in two minutes. Times seemed to go so slow. To him, it stretched like a piece of chewing gum. He could almost be proud of himself for bringing the thick script with him, solely for such occasion. Yuuri liked to be time efficient when it came to work, but he also knew that if he did not at least remember the first episode's line by the next time they met, Wolfram would probably scold him again. He knew with confidence that he would become victim of condescending glances, because he felt like it had happened before, even though it did not.

The teen had never thought about it, but it seemed that he tended to talk to himself in the process of memorizing. Carefully, he looked around. To his right and left, the white walls of both buildings reached into the sky, while soft pink sakura petals swirled all around him, encouraging reminiscence. He closed his eyes and tried to recall one of his lines that would make his heart melt…if he was not playing the girl.

"I need you to be with me. I need you to regain the part of me that only comes out when you stand beside me…_(blushes)_…Will you be mine?"

Yuuri did not pick up the loud cracking above his head, nor the leaves and branches falling from each side, but he was distracted by the sudden warmth coming from behind. Someone had wrapped warm arms around his upper body and was resting his forehead on his right shoulder.

At first, Yuuri's heart skipped several beats, and then broke into a race as if to catch up. He forgot where up and where down was, and could only focus on the body warmth at his back.

"I'm Mitsuki, Yuuri."

Amidst the twirling flower petals the dumbfounded dark-haired teen finally regained part of what continuously slipped away. _Why is this voice… Wolfram's?_

_

* * *

_

Hehe! I bet a lot of you guys will know what is coming next! I was so excited writing this that I wrote the next chapter the day after I finished this one. :) IT really is a beautiful picture in my mind, and I wish I could draw, so that I could show you...but unfortunately lady luck has given me no such talent...

3 more chapters and this story is almost finished! I can't believe that from an "I just want to finish this" attitude I got such a long and nice story together :) But I am kind of proud to not leave anything unfinished, as I myself don't like to read abadoned fanfics. They make me feel sad, because some of them are really good!

I finished writing the story, but will add an appropriate epilogue as to avoid your flames, that will come for sure, when I show you guys the ending...lol. So yeah, hang on! Update will be on Monday.

Please continue feeding me reviews and constructive criticism, as my mind is drawing a blank thinking about the epilogue...It's important and I don't feel like I can mess that up.

Rambling: I promised myself that Bleach is boring and uninteresting...how come then that I'm reading at chapter 313 right now? How come I'm so fascinated with cute Hitsugaya-kun and furious with Orihime? I don't know...the world is full of mysteries .


	13. StormReplacing Sweet Manifest

**I seriously think I might have the same problem as Yuuri in some way... -_- I'm so sorry about forgetting to upload I'm about to have vacation so that I get more and more work piled on my plate It's such a bad excuse though that I feel pathetic saying [typing] it  
**

**Anyway, this chapter really fun to write ! But at the same time really hard as well so please forglive me if you don't like it. I tried my best, even rewrote it twice...and I now quite like it, actually ;)**

**Here's a bit of a recommendation though: Please, if you only feel slightly lost, you should reread the previous chapter especially the ones that lead up to the kidnapping! In this chapter and in the next ones I will frequently refer back to those moments, as, even though it has been about 10 chapter, in the story only about 3 or 4 days passed :) This chapter particularly mirrors with the flashback I mentioned in one of the first chapters [I think it was 3]...**

* * *

Spring's Symphony Chapter 13:

"Wolfram? Is that you?" Yuuri's lower lip was trembling from the shock. Did top-celebrity Wolfram von Bielefeld just suggest that he was Mitsuki Sakai, the weird president? Unconsciously his right hand slowly moved upwards to touch the white sleeves of the other's uniform. It had a soft, pure texture. Uncontrollably, his fingers crawled their way up towards the rather delicate wrist and slid down to hold the hand, all while his heart thumped at hyper-speed.

"Wolfram, this is not funny. Why are you wearing my school uniform to my school?" _This is not possible. It can't be possible._

Instinctively he closed his eyes, simply letting the wind play with his bangs, while waiting for the response. Sure he was used to Wolfram's humor, but this was going a little too far. Nevertheless, even though his brain seemed to recognize the fallacy, his heart still fell for it. He somehow simultaneously felt grand pleasure and sad disappointment.

The miserable side of him did not seem surprised as the warmth clinging to his back disappeared and was replaced with a gentle zephyr of the wind. Instead, two firm hands stretched out to hold his shoulder, and Yuuri made out an unbelievably low whisper that belonged to nobody but Wolfram. Shivers ran down his spine, acting as an omen to the upcoming clash of memories. His body reacted as if on cue and Yuuri's upper body automatically leaned forward in anticipation of sweet pleasure that the roots of his memories predicted.

"…I remember…"

Thousands of pictures fell from all corners of his mind together to form a short film, of what had been itching on his mind. The moment they collided felt like a giant explosion inside his head, and he felt the need to squeeze his eyes in order to lessen the pain. He would have screamed if he could, but it was no external pain, it was like he was catching up on years of memories in one split of a second causing his brain to overheat.

He had not noticed that he was clenching the grass on the ground so hard in his hands that the green chloroplast oozed out to paint them green. He was panting heavily. But the wave of realization had already washed past, and the only things that stayed were the recollections of his first day of school and a certain blonde, saving him from a bunch of bullies.

_That guy…was..._"Wolfram?"

When Yuuri finally opened his eyes, the world seemed to spin around him, until it stood still at two large emerald eyes staring back at him in sympathy.

"It's alright Yuuri. I'm here" he whispered in a calm baritone voice.

* * *

Wolfram felt a surge of panic when the trembling stopped and large innocent orbs were directed at him. He thought about what to do, how to act. At some point, he almost felt like having a dissociative identity disorder, for showing so many different personalities to the person he actually wanted to show his true self to. But after a long time of thinking, the TV star made up his mind to simply be reckless for the first time of his life. Who cared about keeping some kind of façade up? Is that not what everyone around him was doing? Wolfram could do better than that. He _was_ better than that.

"It's alright Yuuri. I'm here"

The helpless puppy in front of him seemed to internally fall apart, except for that one glimmer in his eyes that showed him that Yuuri regained some of their shared memories. He felt like some evil witch had cursed their luck at first, and he still did occasionally, but this shining in the other's eyes made him feel like they were not abandoned by fate after all.

After about ten minutes the panting began to abide, Yuuri's paleness seemed to retreat as well, his skin finally returning to its usual tanned brown. The dark-headed teen sat up after a while, supporting himself on the tree-trunk beside him, and simply stared to a cloudless sky through the tiny gaps in between the many branches of sakura flowers.

For a moment silence ruled their conversation. Time ticked by at leisure. Both of them felt invisible clockworks knocking time away in a constant rhythm, but neither dared to say anything. I was as if awkwardness after the confession and after regaining memory in confirmation had momentarily ripped time apart. Wolfram could feel his heart crying to be let out of its cage. His hands were exceedingly warm, almost to the point of sweating, yet he sort of knew that Yuuri must be going through the exact same process.

"I kind of liked your costume, now that I think of it. I've never even suspected a thing." Yuuri seemed to converse with the heavens when Wolfram observed the other's exposed neck from looking upwards.

"Hmpf! I'm glad I don't have to wear it ever again." The celebrity crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You have no sense for fashion!"

At this statement warm laughter rang through the air. "I am just glad that you are still you."

"Why should I not be? You better study those lines of yours. I don't want to be held back because of you!"The blonde accused.

"Yeah, yeah! Don't worry about it. I think I will miss that brown hat and the ridiculous red glasses. I also liked the blue eyes. I have to admit that was an amazing idea! I would have recognized you green eyes immediately! They are so beautiful I always get lost in them, you see…" _'I didn't just say that aloud did I?' _Heat rushed up his face as he realized he could not take back what he just mentioned.

Nevertheless, his opposite turned an even deeper wine color: _'Only Yuuri could be _that_ honest!' _

Quietude stretched between them again. It seemed to intend to disrupt their conversation as soon as it got the chance to, and stayed as long as it wanted. For both of them it represented a barrier that further pressed them apart, as it continued to claim more and more space in the air.

"So…why did you not tell me earlier…when we met?" the double black suggested in a light tone, but still staring upwards.

"I was told to let you naturally remember...you don't know how many times I wished I could have simply pulled you over and yelled the whole truth into your oblivious face."

As a response the other released his famous sheepish smile. But seeing the blonde face away, his heart filled with compassion due to embarrassment. He could not imagine what he would have done if it had been someone close to himself.

"I always remembered the first day, but that incident completely left my mind. I wonder why?" It was more a private thought hovering in his own mind, but the atmosphere demanded him to share everything he had, just like the previous night.

"We don't know…I can't tell you really more than you find out yourself. It depends on you, and I'm not sure what I can do." A sense of defeat threatened to crush him, as he became painfully aware of his incompetence.

"It's alright. I feel that it'll be easier to remember with you here, since it's related to you." Yuuri chuckled to himself.

"That's one of the reasons why you will be doing Spring's Symphony with me." At this moment Yuuri observed the blonde standing up from the spot inches next to him, throwing an almost intimidating shadow on him. "You can't tell me that you read from the middle of the plot again, and have no idea what the story is about?"

Why did Yuuri feel so caught at Wolfram's correct assumption? He appeared to be correct to just assume that Wolfram probably knew many of his habits. It was strange to know that someone else knew you better than yourself. For a second, Yuuri felt like he was simply a tinier part of a huge universe. But before he could worry about feeling inferior, the glorious person in front of him held his hand out to signal him to follow.

Yuuri felt blissfully grateful as a strong force pulled his legs upward and familiar warmth filled his hand. He could finally walk again. This time, he knew what he was looking for.

"By the way: I'm already yours. Always have been."

Shocked at this reference, the dark haired teen looked up to a dazzling smile, different from all the sarcastic grins he received before, different from commercial expressions, but the true smile he somehow always wished for.

* * *

** Hahaha... my attempt at a moment of epiphany :) By the way, if you have not noticed: Wolfram's last statement is the response/next line to Yuuri's line in the previous chapter ;D My whole purpose of writing the fanfiction is to catch the moment of these last two chapters! And now I'm quite satisfied with myself :) The next few chapters will handle Yuuri's memory loss and a loooot of flashbacks in order to explain the many questions I rose in this fanfic! Though, just as this chapter's last part was incredibly hard to write [I don't really outline], the flashbacks and next chapter are still not good enough for me ... They are even **harder** to write about ***sigh*

**I will though, finish this fanfiction! I quite fell in love with it, and I quite like the way it turned out :)**

**The green button needs a little push to encourage the writer :) so please share a little of your thoughts. **

**Also, thanks to all those reviews/ story alert/favs for last chapter :) I was truly happy!  
**


	14. So Close, Yet So Far

**Guys, I can't believe I am about to publish the last chapter :( This one was exceptionally hard to write, and to plan! I rewrote this twice, but now I am sort of satisfied with it. The problem that they are facing here is Yuuri's amnesia. Just for the once that have not noticed Yuuri's faulty memory yet. Here I go! Spring's Symphony's last chapter!**

* * *

Spring's Symphony Chapter 14

A sense of claustrophobia filled Yuuri when he became hyper conscious of the pale hand wrapped loosely around his shoulders. His fists were clenched as his heartbeat went on a Formula 1 race. He felt slightly squished in Wolfram's loose arms, even though they were walking through the commodious foyer of Shin Makoku productions and even though his heart felt overly felicitous. He decided not to give it too much thought. Rather, they undoubtly looked like an item together, causing him some degree of anxiety.

After Wolfram had confessed his masquerade to Yuuri and he became aware that something caused the impairment on his memory, he had several moments where everything around him became hazy, and he was on the verge to seeing cloud land and his older self. Not even yelling or shouting wildly could shake of that feeling of loosing control. Wolfram had noticed as well, and provided as much support as he possibly could, but miraculously insisted on his participation on the play.

When they entered Gwendel's office together in order to sign the necessary documents, the moment of claustrophobia had momentarily vanished.

"Congratulations Wolfram. Here are the documents. " Gwendel appeared to be as gloomy as usual, but Yuuri could detect a corner of a smile plastered on his lips. It looked very like Wolfram's trace of a laugh.

"Onii-san, rehearsal is today is it not?" A stiff nod from the original manager caused Wolfram to pull Yuuri out of the door by his wrist. The latter could barely apologize or bid farewell. The man sitting at his desk, however, soon lightened in his mood, thinking about what kind of stuffed animal he should knit as a congratulation gift.

"Gwendel is your brother?!" Yuuri was astonished! So that was why Wolfram could stalk around the company without being reproached. He had connections to the inside! How unfair!

"I never said he was not. If you want to know, my mother is Celi and Conrad is working in the accounting department." The double black chin-dropped. So that is why the blonde had such prestigious aura around him. Celi was the company president, once a top-model! No wonder Wolfram had star quality and could cope with reporters well. He probably faced paparazzi since the moment he was born.

"How lucky!" a smile from Yuuri caused the other to frown as memories gushed up in Yuuri once again.

"How can you say I'm lucky, when the moment I was born I had cameras facing every inch of my body? There is no privacy, nothing that is my own, except for my feelings. They tell me to act more natural, to put my feelings into loving my fans. But how is that possible, when part of me is somewhere else?" the blonde exclaimed in exasperation. A pained expression decorated his face as they headed for the practice room.

"Did you just take that out of the script?"

Wolfram was once again struck by the other's inability to pick up certain _hints._

_

* * *

  
_

"Alright everyone! Let's review the main plot of the series: Kanae Matsuri is a new transfer student who recently became famous. Her talent rises above her and she becomes lost in her character that unfortunately antagonizes with her boyfriend's role. On her way home, she experiences a car accident caused by the paparazzi and loses her memories. The main part of this series will be about her regaining her memories with the help of her boyfriend Yuki. Shibuya-kun, part of this drama will need you to sing. We heard a sample, but are you confident that you can do it?" The instructor seemed to stare strictly at Yuuri, who could only nod in response.

He did not remember being able to sing outside of the bathroom, but he guessed that Wolfram must have known about yet another ability he "forgot". The plot of the story seemed to intrigue him. It sounded almost real…personal in a way.

Yuuri felt like he had always belonged into the practice world, or into the world of drama in general. There was nothing more exciting than exploring each single prop or individual setting and attempt to live someone else's role. The plastic chairs neatly stacked up in a row on the side of the room and the one-sided tinged glass window from which one could only look outside, but not inside gave him the feeling of a second home.

In his mind he tried to imagine himself as Kanae. To him, it seemed like Kanae was an intelligent and sassy girl. Maybe a little bit flirtatious, but still innocent and naïve. Sometimes she could be unbearably frank and blunt, but at times she could be forgiving and shy. Most importantly, she liked acting like a guy, which made Yuuri's work much easier. He let out an internal sigh of relief as if he was glad that this time he did not need to play a girly girl dressed in pink. He did not hate pink, but wearing that color just did not seem to be something for him.

They soon started rehearsal of the first scene. The task asked of him to portray Kanae lost in her role. Yuuri's intuition had whispered that he always had a hang in acting and expectant eyes following him everywhere seemed to confirm that suspicion. Especially anger and intensity used to be one of the easiest things to depict. Wolfram had told him so with an encouraging slap on the shoulder and a dazzling grin. Somewhere in the depth of his mind he knew that Wolfram was saying the truth and that part seemed to confirm to him that portraying anger was one of his specialties.

At first, it seemed easy enough to produce a murderous aura against Wolfram, but something inside of Yuuri stopped him every time he tried to bring hatred and vengefulness to the surface. The aura and tension was created alright, and the hurt or painfulness was carefully applied to his face, even seemed to seep out from his aura. However, the moment he attempted glare at the blonde, instead of rising to the climax, his heart sank and indifference invaded him. Clouds threatened to form in his line of vision, the voice of his alter ego haunted him. The clouds seemed to have a draining numbing effect, so that after staring for a long time into the other's green troubled eyes, he found himself with a sense of carelessness.

He wondered why. Was it because he could not find arousal against the innocent Wolfram? Was it because they were too close friends? But the professionalism in him offered another explanation: It appeared that the clouds represented condensed fear. Fear that caused a wall to appear between what he had to feel because of his work and what he feared would happen if he successfully pulled off vengefulness.

He was afraid that something might happen again. His body rejected all will to negative feelings, while his mind tried as hard as possible to get into character. Shivers overcame him whenever he tried to pull out even a feeling of contempt. Something always kept him back, pulled back the urge that he purposefully summoned.

Why had it to be revolting at this time?

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! _What_ are you doing, Shibuya-kun? Are you even there? You're face is all vacant. Why don't you take a break?" The instructor suggested after the 5th retake. She probably felt pity as perspiration caught up with the double black and pearls of sweat characterized with panting gave Yuuri the image as if he just took a 20 km jog. The double black leaned over and supported his upper body by leaning on his knees.

Yuuri had usually always received compliments for his ability to act naturally. There just seemed to be a barrier that separated his acting skills from him, a fence that seemed unreachable.

Just when he started to imagine said barrier, everything fogged up and he finally lost sensation of his physical body. It was comparable to the feeling of being in an elevator that rushed downstairs from the 20th floor. Sure enough, he soon found himself facing that familiar other version of himself.

"Welcome back!" the other greeted him with a devious grin. "What you are doing cannot be healthy for you, you know?" He suggested still smiling.

"Why am I here again? Why are you always trying to infiltrate my consciousness?!" Yuuri answered with questions. He somehow felt rage running through him, as if it was entirely that person's fault that he had problems getting into character, that he was so distracted. As if the anger he tried to call forth for the play had somehow transferred into his real character now and released against his alias.

"If you are angry at me, you are ultimately angry at yourself. It pains me to see that incompetence of yours to understand." The older version replied simply. "You have been warding me off however I've been trying to help you."

"Help me? How is making me unconscious during rehearsal helping me?" The outrageous beast had finally popped the balloon that resided in his chest. Frustration and anger enslaved him and projected on any person close to him, which happened to be himself. "I can't even remember, why I don't remember; I don't know why Wolfram looks constantly depressed, when I tell him, that the first time I saw him was at the new student orientation at school! I have never been so desperate to know in my life!"

His shoulders were curved, and his upper body was slumped over as he sank to his knees. He felt miserable, and the knot in his throat did not seem to help. The only thing it did, was causing vicious hiccups during his exclamation and enforced the tears that continuously rolled down his cheeks.

"I see. Do you want to know? How you came to be what you are? Why he looks sad, and why everyone seems to be worried about you? Why you cannot portray Matsuri? Why you essentially cannot be yourself?" With each question, Yuuri was more and more yelled at, as if his other self had run out of patience himself. "I can tell you all that, since I am you. I can break down that fence that separates us, and you will find out about me. You will have to live with me. Your whole life will change. Can you do that? Can you not disappoint Wolfram?" the other continued almost shouting at him.

Yuuri briefly wondered how the blonde was pertinent, but soon gathered all his determination into a sharp nod.

"Yes."

* * *

He would later wake up to a crowd of staring eyes, as if woken up from a long slumber, his eyes weary and heavy from everything he had taken in. But he would instantly recognize the golden locks that shone right above him like a halo on an angel. And he would recognize that his angel's name was Wolfram von Bielefeld. He would remember the eternities they had spent together. And his tears would well up in grievance and guilt. But of that I will tell another time.

OWARI

* * *

**Please don't flame me yet! I am well aware that this is not a close ending, and in fact, it is very very open. Lol. I took the freedom. This story is despite officially ending, not ended yet. I am of course going to post an epilogue, or else a bunch of you would walk away probably not understanding much? I'm not sure, I always have such surreal insight on stuff like that, and nobody ever proofreads for me.**

**As you may notice I always write a letter of appreciation for my readers at the end of my stories, but this is not the real ending, so naturally, that will come later.**

**I am interested in your opinions, so please leave a note. ^^**

**I actually finished writing the epilogue which will be two more chapters. They will be uploaded on consecutive days 3 days from now on Tuesday and Wednesday if everything goes well. **

**PS: It is very hard for me to leave this story, but I already planned my next one...  
**


	15. Epilogue: Chemistry or History?

**hoho! This is the great explanatory chapter! At least this is what I think it is. I wrote this on the same day I wrote the last chapter, because I was so engrossed and inspired! I'm actually pretty happy with this one...though it still requires review of the earlier chapters. Because this part consists of mainly two enormous flashbacks, I wrote everything in italics. I hope you get used to that.**

**Then, let's start!  
**

* * *

Spring's Symphony - Epilogue – Chemistry or History?

_Yuuri felt the brittle branches crack beneath him as he slowly sat down at the banks of a wide lake. It was night. A few cicadas sang an orchestra; but he was the only one to witness such musical genius. His legs crossed in front of him as close to the water as possible, he stared as the night gust blew a few obscure leaves onto ripples of water. _

_They seemed to fall slowly, like feathers onto the tender surface of the lake and then get flushed away by its ripples. As he continued watching the natural scene, Yuuri almost felt sympathy with the leaves. Sometimes he felt exactly the same: Since he could remember he had fallen head over heels into showbiz. Not for nothing was Jennifer Shibuya an ex-singer at the agency he was working now. No doubt it was her that pulled him into this sort of work, and no wonder he actually possessed some talent in acting he could be proud of. Heck, he could even sing. But he had already realized since he set foot into this world of bling and glamour that the price for such extraordinary talent would be his personal life. It was practically nonexistent. Cameras flashed wherever he went. Whatever he wore or however he spoke was reviewed and commented on. He almost felt lucky that the paparazzi did not yet know that he played both roles for girls and boys. The directors could never resist. He suspected that he started his career in early childhood wearing frilly dresses his mother had made for him. Since then his life had been out of control and taken away by the public, just like the leaves moved further and further away in rhythm with the water._

_At first he had felt horrible about the loss of control, about the smiles he had to force despite being sick or moody. Never being able to show weakness, and always having to be perfect. But the event he owed his life to occurred when he was 5 years old. At a party he had met Wolfram von Bielefeld, son of Cecilie von Bielefeld, Shinmakoku's top model. Of course he had, despite his tender age, noticed the similarities between mother and child. They both were the most beautiful people he had ever seen, and Wolfram had always had the most beautiful eyes he could recall, even though they were filled with tears the first time he befriended him. The melancholic infant stood out as an even more popular star than Yuuri ever since his birth. The poor blonde shared a similar fate with Yuuri as both of them often appeared as roles from the opposite sex in secret. Yuuri had immediately felt a connection and upon befriending the soul, he had realized that his own situation was far less painful and much more endurable than the others. Hence, he devoted himself to help the other to what he slowly had learned for himself: Love and live for the camera life or get used to being an observed celebrity. _

_Only a few days ago he received another job that required their working together. It seemed since the both of them appeared in the last drama together magazines and newspapers had talked about the dream duo and insisted on their match together. Wolfram's mother, the company's president however had her own twisted idea about love. She had explained to them both about the obsession of fan-girls for couples that seemed to hate each other. Thus, their assigned role this time was antagonists. To be exact, Yuuri's fingers still trembled in excitement whenever he held the cream white envelope in his hand. This would be the first time for him to play an evil antagonistic role against Wolfram and it was only his last year of middle school! He often received compliments on his amazing acting talent almost as much as Wolfram, but he had always played someone on the "good" side due to his innocent eyes. But this time he received the chance to show the world his real skills!_

_Yuuri sighed as he leaned back on his hands. The night air at the camp he was shooting his latest job at was filled with natural sweetness. He could almost sense the insects flying through the air, dancing to the songs of the cicadas while he stared into the star-filled night. Tomorrow they would leave this site, and it would be some time before he could return here. He probably needed to start memorizing the lines for the new antagonistic role as well. He shifted his weight and rubbed his hands together in anticipation – like a true villain. He snickered to himself as he blew hot air into his cupped hands. _

_Suddenly a rustle form behind interrupted his musing. Startled, like an animal the double black twisted his upper body to look behind him. Among the green plants a blonde tuft surfaced, setting his startled heart into double speed._

"_What are you doing here?" Wolfram was supposed to be in his own cabin after the shot they just finished this afternoon._

"_I was wondering where you were. Do you know what time it is?" the blonde snapped back, while resting into a seating position mirroring Yuuri's._

"_See that?" Seemingly out of nowhere he released a yellow greenish light that was now wafted through the near midnight air. 'He must have held it between his palms when he entered' Yuuri thought as he stared in amazement at the nonlinear line of flight the light seemed to take._

"_It's a firefly." The blonde next to him suddenly did not appear to be sitting _that _far away. Rather, they were only inches apart and their hands had found into each other's naturally, while both let the insect hypnotize them. _

_Fireflies had brains. The firefly seemed to know its function and place as a lighthouse and guiding post because it intently flew in such way to lead both the human boys looking at it into each other's direction, so that their faces grew closer and closer to each other until their foreheads touched each other. Then it called forth all of its friends and the atmosphere was filled with partying fireflies._

_Yuuri stared into the green eyes that gave an even more beautiful glow than the bugs around him. Their noses were almost touching now. What would happen now? What would happen if he just continued sinking into pleasurable numbness? What consequences would it have? Would they continue to melt together? Would they even k-k-k-k-k-k-kiss? _

_At that thought something snapped in him. He had no idea how he could let that happen. Ignoring the feelings of disappointment that flowed through him the moment he left the vicinity of Wolfram's warm breath, he jolted up, murmuring "I gotta go" before disappearing into the woods._

_

* * *

  
_

_Wolfram's point of view:_

"_DON'T KID WITH ME!" Yuuri's harsh yell cut through the silence of the practice room, leaving everyone around watching in silenced awe and intimidation. They had never witnessed solemn little Yuuri become so convincingly agitate from zero to one. Chills were running Wolfram's spine as he stared at the smirking face directed towards him._

_Yuuri seemed to have turned dark as he leisurely sat on a white plastic chair with one arm hanging out the back, pretending he was half-lying on a couch. Since his sudden departure on the night at the camp their relationship had been quite awkward. If he did not know better, he would have thought that Yuuri was avoiding him._

_Then on today's first practice he had appeared with an anticipating smile on his lips, staring at his script. Before they had started he had watched the other licking his lip in preparation. Then the change occurred. It was almost like watching a patient with dissociate identity disorder change personalities, as the double black's aura completely changed and the shadows around his eyes grew larger and his round orbs turned into evil slits._

_The intimidation almost cut off his own voice. But he would not hold it if Yuuri rendered him speechless. That would just be outrageous! Ridiculous! He would not forget his own line! Wolfram was almost happy as he replied with his own line to continue the argument. It was a word war, but at the same time a play, and at the same fight between them of determining who was the better actor. The crowd simply moved their heads back and forth parallel to the motion of words thrown left and right. Wolfram was almost happy to lose himself in the argument. Simply concentrating on the task at hand could melt away all awkwardness between them since the cam night. It was almost as if they were back to themselves._

_After rehearsal the blonde gathered his stuff from the row of plastic chairs, when Yuuri next to him collected his things as well. In an attempt to break the strangeness between them he forced a comment out of his throat. _

"_You did pretty well for your first antagonistic role!" Wolfram thought that he was being really generous actually releasing honest praise. _

_But he did not receive a reaction. When he looked at the person calmly continuing his action next to him, anger rode him. There he made an honest remark, and the person closest to him does not even care. "I'm talking to you, you know! Why are you ignoring me?" He grabbed the others shoulder to call for attention._

_To his surprise the other roughly shoved him away! "Because I hate you!" With the shocking remark hanging in the air the double black turned and left. It was clear that the dripping hatred demonic tone Yuuri had used for his role was still evident when he said it. It was as if the real him completely changed character. Could be possible for an actor to actually take on his role and not ever leaving him again?_

_A piercing headache caused Wolfram to sit down on a chair and hold his head in his hands in exasperation. Why now? He held back his tears as much as possible. Why did he have to be a celebrity that had to control his emotion? Why could he not just start crying now? He was sure somewhere in a corner a curious newspaper guy was eyeing him closely. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, his phone rang, snapping him out of his daze and probably scaring life out of him. Sighing, he answered the call. "Hello?"_

_What he did not expect was his frantic mother on the phone yelling at him to get to the hospital as soon as possible._

_The blonde jumped up from his seat, raced down the stairs to catch the car waiting to drive him to the hospital. He skipped over the last set of stairs. His pulse was running amok when he repeated the information in his head. On the way home, Yuuri had been caught by paparazzi and retreated onto the street where he got hit by a car almost fatally. He was still unconscious._

_He thought hell had come over him._

_But he was wrong._

_It was simply the stairs leading down._

_True hell would start when he saw the beautiful round black orbs open wearily, asking him "Who are you?"_

_

* * *

_**Seriously, the argument they had was so hard to write about! I was thinking for a long time, and even asked one of my guy friends. I'm sorry, but this is the best I could come up with, since I learned that guys by nature either ignore each other or burst out in a fist fight or let loose a bunch of bad words which I try to not use. (sorry for the stereotypes to any male readers, but this is what I was told).**

**Still, I hope this cleared some questions, and if there are still any, leave a comment, and I'll reply if it's signed. I got some great reviews without signature as well, but I was so happy that I was sad I could not reply to them. To all those people (you know who you are): great thanks! I was jumping joy! (literally)**

**see you next chapter!  
**


	16. Epilogue: Another Time

**Haha! This is seriously like a bonus chapter I felt like writing, because I got the idea the same moment I got the idea for the previous chapter! :) It doesn't hurt not to read this chapter, but I just felt like adding a little more sugar :D**

**This will also be the final chapter, and complete this story. I feel exhilarated to be finally finished with this story I started a year ago. I'm proud that I did not leave it hanging after all, and I thank all the people who have stayed with me, and who continued reading my story.  
**

* * *

Spring's Symphony Chapter 16 – Another Time

"You never told me that Spring's Symphony is the same as my life…what a coincidence" Yuuri mumbled before he carefully cracked one of his eyelids open. His head still throbbed, but luckily it seemed to dull more and more as the seconds ticked by.

He groaned. All he saw were a dark grey color and when he tried to rise from his lying position something gently pushed him back down.

"Of course it's not. I lied when I said I couldn't do anything against your amnesia. I collaborated with the script writer of 'Spring's Symphony'". It _is_ your story." An all too familiar melodious tone retorted. "You better lie down, since you amateur actor wannabe fainted in practice."

_Uhhm…_

"What?" The double black teen suddenly opened his eyes, staring shocked into engulfing deep emerald lakes decorated with furrowed brows only inches away from him. When he knew that his eyes stared into the face of an angry angel, he became abruptly aware that he had been lying on Wolfram's lap. Before his heart could jump into a gallop, he instantly rose into a sitting position, so that Wolfram had only a fraction of a second to pull away or risk a swollen chin.

Luckily, the other had astounding reflexes. Yuuri turned around to sit properly in what seemed to be a car. But he could not make a detailed analysis because his eyesight quickly became shrouded and blurry. Everything seemed to move in circles around him. Immediately, a firm set of hands grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"I told you-"

"Where are we going?" Yuuri impatiently interrupted.

With a little effort the blonde hid his dismay from being interrupted mid-speech. "To the hospital, of course. What are you thinking?"

"Tell the driver to go to your place!"

"eh?" If Yuuri was not so agitated after waking up, he would have made fun of Wolfram's dumbfounded expression, but right now he hoped with all his might that the stubborn blonde would listen to him for once in his life.

"Your apartment, Wolfram! Please!"

For a minute, Wolfram scrutinized the other. Was he suffering under delusions? Nevertheless, the pleading sparkle in the obscure orbs seemed to persuade him to trust henachoko.

During the rest of the ride and even when ascending his apartment block in the elevator, Wolfram appeared bewildered. Yuuri acted very strange: he had not stopped fidgeting since the last demand. When Wolfram had tried to pry some information out of his mysterious behavior, the double black had simply looked out the other window, thereby driving a stake into the blonde's heart. Where was the openness they had gathered? The honesty they had used to confront each other before things got awkward? That damn henachoko's fidgeting really made him nervous, too!

He needlessly panicky fit the key into the key hole, twisted it violently and threw open the door. Unconsciously he threw his arms apart. _Free!_

Wolfram did not count on the boy behind him to burst into his living quarters like he owned them, but nevertheless, he opened all doors in and out for the other to examine. If he wasn't still devastated about the double-black's aloofness, he would feel like a real estate agent.

Taking off, his jacket he headed towards his own room, throwing the article of clothing on his duvet and searching for the bottle of water he remembered he left on his night stand. He knew his childhood friend long enough to know that Yuuri needed to work out all the excitement of a new environment by exploring every corner, just like a little child.

"Just like old times."

Yuuri chuckled slightly when he watched Wolfram choking on his water.

"I've been here. I remember this house structure, every room, even the smell! Even though, I don't remember everything being wild. Don't you think it's lonely and empty, white?

_"Wow! Everything in here is white! It's so roomy! But, don't you think it's lonely and empty, white?" _Wolfram's emerald orbs grew wide as he recalled why he painted his apartment light blue after Yuuri's first visit and then white after Yuuri's memories had been wiped blank as well.

Said teen now stood on the wide balcony, staring onto the mass of concrete below.

"But one thing changed. There used to be a large room you used as closet. I remember playing inside when we were little."

Emotions overwhelmed the gawking blonde as his friend turned around to face him. With liquid welling up in his eyes, threatening to block his breathing and completely locking his mouth muscles, he quickly tucked out a small remote from underneath his jacket. He pressed it, as if his life depended on it.

On command, Wolfram's closet door opened, revealing a row of coats. Another beep later, the clothes slid aside to give view to a single room. Pictures and photos were pasted all over the walls between racks of shirts and pants. Except for the opposite wall, where long strings of silver pearls and red roses vertically cascaded down, parallel to the white tapestry like a curtain. On the carpet floor sat an astounding number of red cushions all in disarray.

Wordlessly, Yuuri took Wolfram's pale hands into his own. The pulled him down to in the center of the room.

"I'm honestly so very sorry-" Yuuri started breathlessly. He had forgotten all the words he was preparing to say during his journey here. All the words that he tried to make Wolfram feel better for simply slipped off his mind. 'Sorry' seemed to be the only work left. It seemed like the word he had been waiting to pronounce all along. The word that was supposed to lift all the weight off his shoulders. The word to melt both of them back together. Wolfram was right. He had been henachoko all along.

"You remember."

Instead of receiving the slap he had expected and well deserved, pale hands lovingly cupped his cheeks. His body responded with a deep scarlet flush. "You remember." He whispered again and again, every time louder, and with more confidence. His medium green eyes stared straight at the other's in incredulity.

Cautiously, Yuuri put his hand on the other's neck. His heart beat furiously, as if to warn him of his own intention. But even his own could not stop his resolution right now. He had to fix what he had done. Now. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"I remember…I owe you something."

Wolfram did not help him feel better as his long lashes and dreamy eyes followed his own face inching closer and closer. When he was so close their noses slightly touched, Yuuri hesitated, then celebrated when he watched the blond angel in front of him close his eyes in approval. Yuuri leaned in to close to distance in between them.

The melody of spring, Spring's Symphony not only awoke Yuuri's own melody back into life, but turned it from sostenuto to allegro appassionato as they happily drowned in their memories.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**Feel free to ask me about the words I use that you don't understand. Also feel free to ask me if you still have questions about the plot: I am known to be forgetful :))**

**I cannot believe that I finally finished my work, and feel proud of it. I'm also endlessly thankful to all readers, especially my faithful reviewers, and those that put my story in their favourite lists! Thanks to you, I could keep going, or else would have abandoned this story again.**

**I'm really glad we made it to here, and hope that some of you still drop by a comment despite the ending, just so I know what I can improve in the future. I plan on continue writing, and who knows? Maybe we might just cross paths again :D So, be nice and let me hear from you, all right?**

**I feel sort of sad that this part of my writing ended, but I am eagerly working on my next piece, which I intend to present in the near future. It's called **Beautiful Nightmare.

**Here's a little of a summary, but I'm not sure whether it's going to be the official one, since I might rephrase it, but the plot I already thought of ^^:**

_Oh how Wolfram wished that this was just a nightmare. But reality seemed to hunt_ _him down wherever he went. Were they really never meant to be?_**Yup, it's Yuuram again! This time solely Yuuri's point of view, and not AU. I tried to keep the tone light, and easier, less lyrical than this story, but it will still be romance with mix of drama, action and my Conrad-like humor. I hope you take the time to check in sooner or later.**

**Hope to see you again!**

**Giureedi  
**


End file.
